Les Anges des Eléments
by Ange de feu
Summary: ET voilà sa y est ma fanfic est fini snif! Ca fait mal d'avoir fini! Bon peut être que si j'ai l'inspiration on se reverra! donc voilà FIC TERMINE!
1. Intro à la légende

_Les anges des éléments_

« Une légende raconte qu'à la création du monde, 7 anges sont descendus sur Terre, les anges des éléments.Le premier ange était « Terre Sacrée », et il contrôlait, comme l'indiquait son nom, la terre.Le second était « Feu Ardent »contrôleur du feu, le troisième était « Eau Pure » qui était l'eau, le quatrième était « Air Divin », contrôleur de l'air et le cinquième était « Eclair Foudroyant » contrôleur de la foudre tel Zeus ! Mais le sixième était le plus solitaire et le plus noir de tous, mais sûrement le plus fidèle au septième ange. Son nom était « Vide Sidéral », maître du vide et des dimensions. Et enfin le dernier des anges, le septième ange appelé « l'Ange de Vie »était une jeune fille d'une grande beauté qui égalait son mystérieux pouvoir. Ces 7 anges contrôlaient l'harmonie sur Terre, jusqu'à ce que certains hommes naissent avec au fond d'eux, des ténèbres qui, plus tard feront d'eux des démons.Et ces démons grandirent de plus en plus, ils devinrent plus nombreux et à leur tête le plus fort et le plus terrifiant d'entre eux : Chaos, ou aussi le Maître du Chaos. La guerre éclata peu de temps après, et les anges demandèrent de l'aide à leurs frères qui vinrent dès la nouvelle reçus. Les anges des éléments commandaient les troupes angélique, et du côté des démons, 7 anges déchus s'opposèrent à leurs pouvoirs : des anges diaboliques ayant tous un péché. Mais les anges des éléments surmontèrent leurs pouvoirs grâce aux liens les unissant et ils vaincrent leurs ennemis pour ramener le paix sur Terre. Mais elle était profondément touché et seule la vie des 6 anges purent la sauvée, laissant derrière eux l'Ange de Vie.La légende continue en disant que le septième ange vécu parmi les mortels , mais voulait plus que tout mourir pour rejoindre ses amis. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. C'est alors que les hommes devinrent plus intelligents et elle leur donna une très grande source d'intelligence et de pouvoir. Pour l'utiliser il fallait respecter une règle très importante qu'elle nomma « l'échange équivalent ».Cette science pris pour nom « l'alchimie » et seule un homme connaissait totalement ses secrets, c'était le plus intelligents de tous, mais aussi celui pour qui l'ange éprouver des sentiments. Mais elle ne put vivre éternellement ce bonheur, la mort vint l'appelé à la naissance de sa fille héritière de ses pouvoirs et de ses ailes. Son père ne pouvant lui expliquer le fonctionnement de ses pouvoirs ni de ses ailes inventa un cercle de transmutation très complexe (voire la page annexe) où sa clé de fonctionnement résiderait dans le dos de sa fille. D'après la de la légende, la clé de ce cercle devint une tradition de génération en génération et toutes les premières filles nées héritèrent des pouvoirs et des ailes. Alors pour sceller ces dons mystérieux, il est dit qu'à l'âge de 2 mois, la clé du cercle de transmutation était gravée au dos des enfants. Et cette tradition serait perpétuée encore aujourd'hui mais nous n'en avons aucune preuve. » Ed referma le livre intitulé « mythes et légendes alchimiques », puis bâilla.


	2. Chapter 1:La routine!

Chapitre 1 : la routine !

Edward et Alphonse Elric sortirent de la bibliothèque de Central pour aller au QG.

Ed : Oh la flemme ! Je n'ai pas envi d'aller voir ce crétin de colonel !

Al : Ed, de 1, tu dis toujours ça quand on y va et de 2, on est obligé ! Enfin surtout toi !

Ed : Merci de me soutenir frangin ! Ca fait toujours plaisir ! (Tout bas)Moi je lui aurai bien envoyé ce bouquin là au colonel ! Et hop, 900 pages dans la gueule ! Na !

Al : (soupir désespéré) ! Au fait, c'était quoi ce que tu lisais tout à l'heure ? Il était très gros comme livre, ça parlé de la pierre philosophale ?

Ed : Bah……en fait il y avait des légendes dedans, j'ai pensé qu'il parlerait de la pierre mais non. Par contre il y a une légende qui m'a intrigué mais les légendes ne sont jamais vraies de toutes façon !

Al : Et la pierre alors ? Elle aussi est une légende et on est à sa recherche pourtant ! Gros blanc de la part de Ed et un sourire (enfin on imagine !) de Al triomphant !

Sans même s'en apercevoir, ils étaient rendus au QG de Central.

Au même moment, au même endroit mais à l'intérieur, un groupe de militaire était autour d'un bureau.

Fuery (tout bas) : Eh ! Vous croyez qu'il dort vraiment ?

Falman (idem) : Ca oui ! Il ne remue même pas un cil !

Havoc (idem) : On lui pousserait le coude, il dormirait toujours ! Trop marrant !

Fuery (idem) : Mais vous ne croyez pas qu'il vaudrait mieux le réveiller ? Si elle revenait…..

Breda (idem) : Il se ferait tuer à coup sûr !

Havoc (normal) : Bon bah on le laisse !

Tous : Havoc !

Une voix derrière : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Tous : OO !

Ils se retournèrent tout doucement pour trouver derrière eux………le lieutenant Hawkeye leur faisant les yeux noirs et en croisant les bras.

Riza : Dites, c'est quoi ce chantier ici ? Allez ! Tout le monde au travail et plus vite que ça !

Tous : Bien m'dame !

Ils coururent presque à leur bureau en étant suivi de son regard de braise. Ils regardèrent d'un coin de l'œil, le colonel Mustang, toujours endormi !

Riza (l'apercevant) : Ne me dites pas qu'il dort dit-elle doucement.

Havoc : Bah si ! Y a rien à faire on arrive pas à le réveiller !

Riza : Ah oui !

Sur ces mots, elle s'approcha du bureau, amenant son visage à celui du militaire endormi et s'approcha plus.

Tous (très très bas) : Non ! Elle va pas …….l'emb….

Riza : COLONEL !Lui cria t'elle dans les oreilles.

Roy Mustang tomba de sa chaise sous l'effet de la surprise. Et fut sourd pendant 1min !

Roy : Non mais ça va pas ? J'étais entrain de dormir tranquillement et…….

Il s'aperçu que c'était Riza qui se tenait devant lui, son arme pointé entre ses deux yeux.

Roy : OO ! Euh……en fait vous avez bien fait ! J'ai plein de chose à faire et il y a le Fullmetal qui doit arriver !dit-il tout transpirant et avalant avec difficulté sa salive.

Riza : Bien ! Je préfère ça ! (Petit sourire aux lèvres).

Elle rangea son revolver dans son étui au plus grand soulagement de tout le monde, y comprit Hayate !

A ce moment, Edward faisait son entré suivi de Alphonse. Ils regardèrent un moment la scène, toutes les têtes tournées vers eux, le colonel parterre et le 1er lieutenant la main encore sur son arme. Ils devinèrent ce qui venait de se passer et Ed en profita pour se moquer de Roy.

Ed : Bah alors colonel ! Vous ne tenez pas sur une chaise ? Bien sur que non vous êtes trop déséquilibré pour ça ! (Petit sourire moqueur !)

Roy (se relevant) : Oui mais moi au moins j'atteint la chaise ! (Retour du sourire made in Roy for Ed !)

Ed (ravalant son sourire et se mit à bouillir) : C'EST QUI QUI EST TELLEMENT PETIT QU'IL ATTEINT MEME PAS LES PIEDS DE LA CHAISE ? èé

Al : Ed voyons ! Il n'a pas dit ça et d'abord c'est ton supérieur, un peu de respect ! (Se tourne vers Roy) Désolé, mais il s'emporte toujours autant ! (Courbette)

Roy : Alphonse tu es vraiment la voix de la raison ! Ed tu devrais prendre exemple sur ton **grand** frère ! Oups pardon ! C'est vrai, c'est lui le cadet ! Mais en te regardant on a du mal à croire que c'est toi l'aîné !

Ed fulminait de plus en plus et était sur le point de se jeter sur le Flame alchemist mais Al le retenait par la veste.

Ed : Al lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi !èé Je vais le bouffer !

Al : Ed ça suffit ! Je suis encore désolé de son comportement…..

Riza : Non Alphonse ! Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. C'est à cause de **lui** (regard foudroyant vers le colonel) qu'il s'énerve, il le cherche et tombe en plein dans le panneau !

Roy : Bien sûr ! Tout sur ma poire ! Mais bon, au fait Elric, tu me dois ton rapport ! Je t'attend dans 20 min c'est clair ?

Ed (un peu calmé) : Oui c'est bien clair !--

Ils se fusillèrent du regard puis les frère Elric s'en allèrent vers la cafétéria.


	3. Chapter 2:Souvenirs, souvenirs

Chapitre 2 : souvenirs, souvenirs !

Al : Oh ! Ed tu as fait tomber quelque chose ! Tiens, un cercle de transmutation ? Je n'ai pas l'impression de le connaître.

Ed : Peut être parce que tu ne te souviens pas de ce que tu as vu dans la Porte ! En fait, sur ce dessin, il n'est pas complet et il est très compliqué ! Pire que celui de la transmutation humaine !

Al : Ben alors pourquoi tu te le trimballe? Ca à un rapport avec la pierre philosophale ? Surtout qu'il n'est pas complet……Euh…….Pourquoi, pas complet ? --' Olalala j'y pige que dalle !

Ed : C'est simple petit frère, je l'ai copié sur le bouquin que je lisais, en rapport avec cette légende de tout à l'heure, ce fameux cercle de transmutation inventé où la clé de son fonctionnement est gravé sur un dos ! Et voilà pourquoi il n'est pas complet ! Et je l'ai copié parce que…….j'en sais rien en fait !

A ce moment là, le lieutenant Hawkeye arriva, sûrement pour dire d'aller rendre ce fichus rapport.

Riza : Ah ! Edward, vous devez allez remettre votre rapport au colonel, il vous attend depuis 10 min (ben tiens keske je disais !) et……

Elle se stoppa en apercevant le morceau de papier que tenait Alphonse entre ses mains. Une inquiétude se lit sur son visage.

Riza : Où …..Où avez-vous trouvé ça ?

Ed : Bah…..en fait, oh merde ! C'est trop long à dire ! Minute…..Vous connaissez ce cercle de transmutation ? Comment ça se fait, vous avez lu ce fichu bouquin ?

Riza (déconcerté) : Euh….non….c'est parce qu'à le voir, il est extrêmement compliqué donc j'ai cru que c'était un cercle de transmutation humaine !

Aux yeux de Ed, cette excuse sonné fausse, trop même, elle était l'une des personnes a savoir que jamais les frères Elric ne recommencerait plus jamais se genre d'expérience.Et elle semblait effrayer, au fond elle, mais à l'extérieur elle ne laissait rien paraître.

Al (brisant le silence qui c'était installé) : Dites, il ne faudrait pas aller voir le colonel ?

Riza : Si, bien sûr !dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Dans un souterrain, au centre de la ville, bien enterré, loin des regards, quelque chose de dangereux se préparait.

Lust : Devinez quoi ? Le Fullmetal vient de tomber sur le bouquin !

Envy : Quoi ? Le fameux bouquin dont je ne me souviens jamais du nom ? Enfin, il était temps ! On va pouvoir essayer de **la** trouver alors ! Et bien sûr, tu vas nous aider mon ptit ange !

Il se tourna vers un fauteuil, où une jeune fille blonde, les yeux bleus, une robe blanche semblable a celle d'une déesse, et un sceptre des plus étrange à ses côtés. Wrath la regardait plein de curiosité et Pride se tenait à côté d'elle, de peur qu'elle ne s'échappe mais on pouvait lire dans l'expression de ses yeux et de son visage qu'elle ne pourrait pas.

Sloth : Toujours silencieuse on dirait ! Depuis qu'**il** nous l'a amené, elle n'a pas beaucoup parlé si ce n'est qu'elle est parlée une fois ! Pride t'as t-elle déjà parlé ?

Pride : Non, mais j'espère que c'est pour mieux joué son rôle !

Il regarda les six autres homonculus autour de lui avec un sourire satisfait. Tous approuvèrent d'un regard.

Gluttony : Et je pourrais la manger ?

Greed : Non Gluglu ! On te l'as déjà dit, non ? On ne mange pas les anges ! C'est mauvais pour la santé avec leur « pureté » ! (Il imita ironiquement des fillettes !)(Aucun rapport --' !)

Envy : Arrête de faire le con Greed, ou je te renferme ! Sinon, je pense pouvoir lui faire confiance, elle sous **son** emprise ne l'oublié pas ! (Se tourna vers la jeune fille et s'approcha d'elle) Et en plus sans ton frère ni ton maître, tu ne risque pas de **lui** échappé !

Il ria de sa plus mauvaise joie et de sa plus forte haine envers le monde qui là crée.

Quand nous dormons, les rêves nous emmènent dans un monde où tout ne peux être que plus beau, où on nous amènent au merveilleux mais pour certaine personne, le rêve rappelle des souvenirs enfouie au fond des personnes depuis longtemps pour ne jamais refaire surface, mais le rêve le fait revenir et alors là le cauchemar est inévitable.

_Woua ! C'est chouette ce que t'as dans le dos ! C'est un tatouage ? Trop bien ! (Non….ce…n'est….pas bien)_

_Eh ! Il parait que ce cercle ne marche qu'avec ton tatouage, on essaye pour voir ? (Non !...) Ah ! C'est quoi toute cette lumière ! Je suis aveuglé (Non……arrêtez !) Beurk ! C'est quoi ça ? Ahahahaha ! Bouh elle fait peur ! (Non….ne me regardez pas!) Qu'est-ce qui a ? Tu pleures ! (Va t'en !) Ah ! Maman, j'ai peur, elle…..elle….va ….me tuer ! C'est….c'est….un...monstre….un…….MONSTRE !Regardez-la, vous avez vu ? C'est elle le monstre, il parait qu'elle est terrifiante et qu'elle a voulu tuer un groupe d'enfants pour les manger ! (Non…ce n'est pas….vrai!) Maintenant je sais pourquoi ta mère est morte ! C'est toi qui l'as tué ! (Non……jamais !) Eh ! Tu sais quoi….blabla….blabla……blablabla !...monstre…..c'est elle….elle a tué sa mère……c'est un monstre…..elle est laide…..elle a voulu me manger ! (Arrêtez !Ce n'est pas vrai !)_

_MONSTRE !_

: NON !...cen'est….pas…vrai !...Non...jamais….c'était….ma….mère…jamais….je l'aurai fait !

On dit que les larmes peuvent être bienfaitrice en nous soulageant d'un poids sur l'âme, mais ces larmes là, ne suffiront pas à atténuer la douleur d'un enfant au passé détruit !


	4. Chapter 3:La rencontre avec un ange!

Chapitre 3 : La rencontre avec un ange !

Al : Edward ! Ed ! Réveille-toi bon sang ! Allez remue-toi !

Ed : Non, encore 5min Al !

Al : Bon je t'aurai prévenu si c'est elle qui vient !

Ed (relevant la tête) : OO !ELLE !

Al : --' Ne me dit pas que tu as oublié !

Ed : Euh…….légèrement…….si !

Une voix entrant en colère dans la pièce : EDWARD ELRIC !

Ed : Oups ! (Bing !) Aïe ! Ca ne va pas la tête Winry ? !

Winry : C'est toi qui ne vas pas bien mon pauvre Edward ! Comment as-tu pu oublier que j'allais venir ! Moi, ton amie d'enfance ! (Fait une tête de chien battu !)

Ed la regarde avec des yeux pleins de malice !

Ed : Ben justement parce que c'est toi !

Al : Là Ed tu exagères !

Winry : Bon tant pis ! Je ne te dirais pas que Mustang a appelé !

Ed : OO !

Winry : Oups !

Ed : Quoi ! Il a appelé ! Pourquoi ?

Al : Il faut aller au QG le plus vite possible et……c'était y à 1h !

Ed : Milles pétards ! Mais vous auriez du me réveiller plus tôt ! Je vais encore me faire engueuler !

Les deux : A TON AVIS, ON FAIT QUOI DEPUIS TOUT A L'HEURE ! èé

Ed : Oh ça va, ça va ! 

Quelques heures plus tôt chez les homonculus.

Envy : Alors Pride, tu vas la confier au Fullmetal nabot ?

Pride : Non et oui, je vais d'abord la confier à Mustang qui va ensuite la donner au jeune militaire.

Greed : Woua ! Quel plan génial ! Vraiment chapeau !

Lust : Oui et toi Greed tu ne la perd pas de vue c'est compris ?

Greed : Mais oui ! Ne vous inquiétez pas je vais la suivre à la trace sans qu'elle ne me remarque !

Envy : Et en parlant du loup, on en voit la queue !

Tous se retournèrent pour voir arriver Wrath en compagnie de la jeune fille.

Wrath : Ca y est, elle est prête ! Bon tu as bien compris ? Le plus naturel possible, ok ?

Lust : Fait nous un exemple pour voir !

Euh….le plus naturel possible ? dit-elle toute douce. Bon D'accord !

Yes ! Je vais enfin sortir de se trou paumé au milieu d'imbécile !

Tous : OO !

Bah quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui a ?

Elle était comme transformée ! Ils ne la connaissaient que comme muette, calme voire très sérieuse. Mais jamais, au grand Dieu jamais, comme ça ! Une vraie blonde totalement folle quand elle pétait un câble !

Pride : Bon et bien, c'est parti !--'

Maes : Roy regarde celle-là ! Elle n'est pas choupinou la petite fifille à son papa ? Oh ! Et celle-là ! Elle est planquée derrière la porte du buffet ! T'as vu ! Elle est trop mignonne !

Roy :--' Oui, Maes tu me les a déjà montré tes photos ! Dis-moi plutôt ce qui t'amène ?

Maes : Bah en fait, c'est la fille que Bradley t'a confiée. Je suis curieux de savoir pourquoi ! Je trouve son attitude bizarre ! Pas toi ?

Roy : Pour tout te dire, je fus moi aussi étonné de cet ordre ! Mais de toute façon, c'est le Fullmetal qui va se la coltiné, il parait qu'elle a son âge alors voilà ! Au fait des nouvelles de Scar ?

Maes : Non, pour le moment il se tient calme et on ne la pas aperçu depuis 2 semaines déjà ! C'est aussi étrange de sa part !

A ce moment là, le téléphone sonna et Riza alla décrocher.

Riza : Oui……comment ?...Bien, je lui transmettrait.

Roy : On peut savoir ce qui se passe Lieutenant ?

Riza : Il semblerait qu'il y a un problème Colonel ! Des soldats on cru voir dans la forêt une chimère ! Mais par chance il semble qu'elle n'est attaquée personne.

Maes : En effet c'est une chance ! D'habitude elles sont plutôt coriace les chimère, Elles s'attaquent à tout se qui bouge !

Roy : Oui c'est une chance ! Mais j'ai un autre problème !

Maes et Riza se regardèrent puis le fixèrent tout en se demandant quel était le second problème.

Roy : OU EST-CE FULLMETAL DE MALHEUR ?èé Moi je n'ai pas que ça a faire !

A cet instant on frappa à la porte et elle s'ouvrit par la même occasion. Une jeune fille, blonde aux yeux bleus venait de faire son apparition.

Euh….excusez-moi, puis-je savoir où se trouve le bureau du colonel Mustang ? Je n'ai pas un très grand sens de l'orientation alors je crois que je me suis paumé !

Riza : Non c'est bon ! Tu n'es pas perdu c'est ici le bureau du colonel.

Ah ! Ouf ! Mais c'est lequel des deux bouffons ?

Tous : OO !

Roy : Dites jeune fille, un peu de respect s'il vous plait !

Maes était plié en deux et Riza se forcé a ne pas éclaté de rire.

Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! C'est un **petit** garçon haut comme trois pommes qui m'a dit ça ! Un vrai **nain** la vache ! Il était accompagné d'une grande armure ! Je ne savais pas qu'on engagé des gosses de **10** ans à l'armé !

Soudainement, loin dans les couloirs, on entendit un cafardage qui se rapprochait de plus en plus jusqu'à arriver devant la porte et celle-ci vola en éclat !

Ed : C'EST QUI QUI EST PLUS PETIT QU'UN PEPIN DE POMMES ET QU'ON ECRASE SOUS SA CHAUSSURE ! 

Bah à ton avis ? A part toi je vois personne d'autre !

Tous (a par Ed qui s'énervait de plus en plus) : OO !

Tout le monde présent dans la salle était explosé de rire par cette jeune fille qui venait de « casser » le Fullmetal comme ça ! Personne encore, même Roy, ne l'avais fait !

Maes : Celle-là, on voit bien qu'elle est blonde !

Riza, Al, Ed et Winry : Quoi ? Vous avez un problème avec les blonds ?

Maes : Oups ! OO !

Roy : Prépare-toi à courir Maes!

? (À Al) : Tiens ! Tu as protesté ! Toi aussi t'es blond ?

Al : Oui !

Roy : Hum ! Est-ce qu'on peut passer aux choses sérieuse S'il vous plait ? Merci ! Donc tu es Bounty n'est-ce pas ?

? (Se tourne délicatement vers le colonel puis lui lança un regard foudroyant !) : Vous avez dit Bounty ? Vous avez dit Bounty ? CE N'EST PAS MON NOM ! JE M'APPELLE AERIS !BOUNTY C'EST DE LA MERDE !

Roy : OO ! Eh bien c'est écrit ici que Aéris est votre nom de famille et que votre prénom était …..Bounty !

Aéris (faisant une grosse voix à la dark vador !) : Répétez ce nom encore une fois et je vous jure que se sera le dernier !

Roy (voix fluette) : Ok !

Ed n'était plus énervé mais avait mal au ventre tant il rigolé !

Riza (calmant son fou rire) : Euh, colonel ! Il ne faudrait pas aller à la forêt pour l'urgence ?

Ed : Une urgence ? (Reprenant son calme) Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je viens avec vous !

Roy : Doucement Edward ! Je ne peux pas t'amené, tu dois surveiller ….Aéris ! Mais au fait, elle est où ?

Ils entendirent une voix les appeler de dehors. Maes ouvra la fenêtre et il découvrit à côté de la voiture…

Tous : Aéris !

Aéris : Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais je vous attends moi !

Ed (Tout content) : Voilà qui clos la discussion ! Tout le monde y va !

Dans la voiture, le lieutenant Hawkeye conduisait pendant que Aéris essayait de se rappeler qui était qui !

Aéris : Donc, celle qui conduit c'est le lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, le gars à côté c'est le colonel Roy Mustang, elle c'est Winry, toi c'est Edward et dans l'autre voiture celui qui conduit c'est Maes Hughes et l'armure à l'arrière c'est ton frangin Alphonse. J'ai tout juste ?

Winry : Voilà tu y es ! Maintenant on peut dire que les présentations sont faites !

Roy (tout bas) : Bah elles étaient longues !

Riza regarda son colonel puis sourit. Avec Aéris l'ambiance était moins tendue et ça se voyait, même Roy esquissait un sourire ! Alors c'était pour dire !

Aéris : On arrive ! Woua la grande forêt !!

Ed : Euh tu n'as jamais vu de forêts ou quoi ? Elles sont toutes pareilles !

Aéris : Bien sûr que si j'en ai déjà vu ! Et même plus que toi, ça j'en suis sûr ! Des grandes, des petites, des enchantées, des ensorcelées, des interdites, tout plein ! Et à chaque fois je suis très contente de voir ces forêt si belle et si fraîche !

Riza : Et bien au moins il y a quelqu'un qui aime les forêts !

Ed : Oui et même beaucoup ! Au fait colonel, qu'est-ce qui y a dans la forêt ?

Roy : Des soldats disent avoir vu une chimère. Mais ce qui est étrange c'est qu'elle n'attaque personne ! Alors je vois pas vraiment pourquoi il nous envoi !

Ed : …….Ouai, bizarre !

Ils descendirent de la voiture et des soldat leur indiquèrent l'endroit où ils disent avoir vu la chimère.

Soldat : C'était quelque chose de très rapide, d'abord c'était un flash jaune qui nous passait devant, puis un bleu ! Ensuite il s'est mis à faire très froid et le sol c'est mis à geler ! Regardez, il y a encore des traces de gèle ! Et ensuite, on …. On a vu par là une…..une chimère, un énorme chien, c'était de lui que venait le froid et ses yeux ! Des yeux bleus aussi brillant que le ciel en été ! Elle se tenait sur la défensive, ça se voyait, les pattes étaient écartées, la tête basse et la queue relevée ! Après je me suis dit qu'à cette attitude ça devait être un loup, mais il utilisait la glace ! Ca ne pouvait être qu'une chimère !

Tous écoutèrent avec attention. En effet, les chimères n'utilisaient pas d'alchimie ! Soudain ils remarquèrent que seule Aéris se tenait à l'écart, semblant réfléchir, un doigt sur le menton.

Aéris (ne remarque pas que tout le monde la regarde et l'écoute) : Tiens ! C'est bizarre mais cette description me dit quelque chose……non……il m'aurait suivie jusqu'ici ! Pas possible ! Mais il ne doit pas être tout seul, c'est obligé qu'il l'accompagne !--' Ils sont inséparable ces deux-là !

Maes : Aéris tu as déjà vu cette chimère ? Tu la connais ?

Aéris (se rend compte qu'ils sont là) : _Merde ! Je les avais oublié ! Ils m'ont entendus !_ Euh…..non ça me faisait penser a quelque chose c'est tout ! Sinon j'ai jamais vu de chimère voyons, ahahahah !_Putain chui vraiment dans la merde là ! Je ne vais pas leur dire que je viens d'un autre monde ! Et que il n'y a pas une chimère mais deux ! En plus c'est des monstres pas des chimères !_

Tous : Bizarre cette fille ! Vraiment bizarre !

Roy : Eh bien pour vérifier, on va y aller ! Allez, hop ! En route mauvaise troupe ! Tous (regard noir) : Non, mais on ai pas des chiens !

Ils entrèrent dans la forêt, calme, froide, presque pas éclairé, oui, très calme pour une forêt ! Jusqu'à ce que Winry éternua.

Une voix à côté d'elle : A tes souhaits !

Winry : Merci !...Euh, c'est qui qui ma dit « a tes souhaits » ?

Personne ne répondit, tout le monde avait entendu cette voix. Roy leva sa main où était son gant, Maes sortit un de ses petits couteaux, Riza leva son arme, Ed transmuta son bras et s'avança devant Winry et Al se mit en position d'attaque et s'avança vers Aéris pour les protéger. Tous avaient les sourcils froncés, sauf Aéris qui était limite pétée de rire ce qui énerva Ed.

Ed : Pourquoi tu rigoles ?èé

Aéris : Oh ! N'est pas peur Ed ! On est tous là, tu n'as pas à faire dans ton froc !

Roy éclata de rire sous la remarque de la jeune fille face à Ed. Celui-ci n'approuva pas le rire du colonel.

Ed : Non mais ce n'est pas bientôt fini ? 

Al : Oh, Ed ! Un peu d'humour n'as jamais fait de mal à personne ! Tu es vraiment susceptible !

Soudain des coups de feu furent partis du revolver du lieutenant. Quand la fumée fut dissipée on pu voir………une chimère bizarre de couleur jaune avec une très longue queue (du style marsupilami !) avec sur les joues des taches rouge et le bout de ses oreilles étaient noires.

La chimère : Pitié ! Me tuait pas ! Chui pas armé !

Riza (surprise) : Tu parles !

Aéris : Mais oui t'es pas armé ! Et tes joues et ta queue alors ? T'en fais quoi ? Je t'ai bien vu ! Tu lui as enlacé le pied pour ensuite l'a faire tombé ! C'est bon je te connais ! èé

La chimère : Oh, toi ! Tagueule ! Je t'ai rien demandé !èé

Aéris : Comment ça, tagueule ? Je te préviens que je suis ton maître et que tu me dois le respect ! Et d'abord qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Et il est où l'autre ? Il s'est bien fait remarqué celui-là ! Si **elle** devais apprendre ça il se ferait massacrer ! èé

La chimère : Merci je le sais bien ! Je l'ai même prévenu ! Et d'abord si je suis là avec lui, je te préviens que c'est pour toi ! èé

Aéris : Oh ! C'est vrai ! Merci mon Pika !

Tous : OO !

Voix derrière eux : Oh la vache ! C'est sûr qu'avec vous deux, on risque pas de rester discret ! Toujours entrain de se disputer !--'

Ils se retournèrent pour faire face à…… un grand chien-loup dont les poils étaient longs de couleur blanc, gris avec du bleu clair et foncé. Il avait des yeux bleus comme un ciel en été.

Aéris : Ca se voit que tu ne t'es pas vu avec **elle **! On vous entend de l'Est à l'Ouest ! Winry : Euh, ce ne serait pas toi qui aurais fait fuir les soldats ce matin ?

Croc-blanc : Oui c'est moi et vous pouvez m'appeler Croc-blanc ! Lui c'est Pika. J'ai du les faire fuir pour ne pas interrompre nos recherches.

Roy : Vos recherches ?

Et voilà pour le chapitre 3 Qui est plus long que les autres ! Voici quelques explication sur les 2 monstres :

Pika : Comme vous avez pu le voir, enfin lu, la description de Pika et pratiquement pareille a celle de…..Pikachu Et oui quand ma sœur et moi l'avons crée, pokémon faisait fureur dans toute la planète et on avaient juste que 9 et 10 ans ça remonte !Mais le charme de cette sourie nous a atteint et on a décidé dans faire un monstre de compagnie dans notre manga, bien sur nous avons changé quelques points pour ne pas copié entièrement le pokémon. Du coup il a une longue queue pareille que le marsupilami, peut être moins longue, il a une petite mèche entre ses deux oreilles qui sont replié comme les oreilles des labradors et une touffe de poils en dessous de ce qui lui sert de cou ! Maintenant il ressemble plus a un chien qu'une sourie ! Sauf qu'il se tient sur deux pattes ! A oui aussi, comme son modèle Pika est un manieur de l'électricité !

Croc-blanc : lui il m'est venu a l'esprit grâce à………une peluche ! C'est une peluche que j'avais achetée en classe de neige donc c'est un huskie ! Lui aussi est devenu un monstre de compagnie de notre manga et il est le meilleur pote de Pika, jamais l'un sans l'autre ! Comme vous avez pu le lire je prononce un « elle » en gras car je parle du maître de Croc-blanc qui n'est autre que Sora (une fille dans digimon --' oui je sais ça aussi sa remonte a longtemps alors / et dans notre manga elle est très sévère ce n'est pas du tout la même que dans la série, elle comme la maîtresse de la très grande maison où vit Aéris et son équipe (j'explique après !)) Et donc reprenons, quand Croc-blanc fait une connerie, il se fait engueuler comme pas possible même si il s'en fout complètement, tellement il a l'habitude ! Et si il est de couleur blanc, gris et bleu c'est parce qu'il manie la glace car c'est la d'où il vient ! Donc la neige est son élément !

Ces deux monstres sont les premiers crée par ma sœur et moi et c'est en les plaçant dans cette fanfic que je leur fait honneur ! ils ont un rapport avec d'ancien D.A que je regardais avant et que les ados de mon âge trouve ça gamin mais pour ma sœur et moi ils ont une place importante et ne font pas gamin étant donné qu'il peuvent tuer Mais ils sont très charismatiques !

D'où vient Aéris ? Certains se poseront la question et d'autres s'en foutrons carrément ! C'est le perso principal du manga de ma sœur et de moi par la même occase (sauf qu'il est entièrement a elle mais je l'aide en donnant autant d'idées que possible ! c'est beau la fraternité !) et Pika est son monstre. Elle est l'élue des Terres, car il y a tout autour de nous plusieurs mondes dont on ne penserait même pas à leur existence ! Et ces mondes sont ceux des différents mangas, jeux vidéo et film que ma sœur et moi avons choisi pour crée l'équipe des Maximon ! Mais aussi d'autres mangas, jeux et film sans qu'ils fassent parti de l'équipe des héros ! Toutes l'équipe réside dans un somptueux manoir, très grand pour y placés presque 250 perso de mangas, jeux, film et persos inventé les différente équipes dans tout le groupe sont composé (et c'est normal !) d'un chef, les héros des différents histoires ! Donc pour fma le chef est Ed et le sous chef bah Roy évidemment ! Et Ed a de la chance, il est le beau frère de l'élue (Et oui Al va craquer pour l'ange qu'est Aéris !) Dans notre manga les persos évoluent et grandissent mais a une certaine limite, et les mariages y en à pas mal ! (Dont Roy et Riza qui on un petit garçon du nom de R.J (Roy junior)) Et comme je disais pour l'explication de Croc-blanc, sa maîtresse, Sora est une vrai furie qui fait mener aux Maximon une vie plutôt de rangement, d'entraînement et de respect des pièces et des objets ! ET oui un certain perso casse toujours une des machines d'entraînement sans le faire exprès et se fait engueuler comme je ne sais pas quoi ! Si vous voulez que j'explique plus précisément ce manga dites-le moi je ferais un chapitre spéciale et de toute manière Aéris va en parler brièvement !

Voilà !


	5. Chapter 4:Macabre découverte!

Chapitre 4 : Macabre découverte !

Roy : Vos recherches ?

Tous s'interrogèrent sur ce que deux monstres pouvaient rechercher, peut être de la nourriture mais quand Roy avait posé la question, le regard de Croc-blanc ainsi que celui de Pika fut plus dure.

Pika : Vous les humains vous ne pouvez le sentir.

Maes : Sentir quoi ?

Croc-blanc : L'odeur…..du sang, de décomposition et de pourriture !

A cet instant, tous les visages furent blancs comme neige. Un cadavre devait se trouver dans les parages. Mais si depuis ce matin, les monstres ne l'avaient pas trouvé, c'est qu'il devait se trouver autre part, mais où ?

Riza : Un cadavre……ici ?

Les deux monstres acquiescèrent de la tête.

Pika : Vous voulez nous aidés à chercher ? Etant donné que vous êtes accompagné d'Aéris je crois qu'on peut vous faire confiance !

Ils montrèrent alors l'endroit où l'odeur était plus forte et pendant une bonne heure, ils ne trouvèrent rien. Winry avait peur de trouver le corps aux moindres petits cailloux qu'elle soulevait ! Riza lui avait alors dit de partir avant qu'elle ne fasse une attaque mais elle avait tenu à rester avec eux, toujours accroché au bras de Ed !

Pika : Tiens ! C'est quoi ça ?

Il trouva une corde enroulée autour d'un arbre qui finissait dans le sol. Il regarda si elle avait l'air solide, elle l'était, et plus que ça encore, le sol retenait très bien la corde.Il ne serait pas facile de la décoincer ! Il tira alors de toutes ses forces et peu à peu, il l'a sentait se relâcher.Croc-blanc s'aperçut du plan de son ami et une idée lui traversa la tête, il devait empêcher Pika de tirer sur la corde !

Croc-blanc : Non ! Pika ne fait p……

Trop tard, la corde venait de lâcher et elle s'échappa des pattes de Pika à une vitesse flagrante et se que craignait Croc-blanc se produisit. Sans que personne ne s'y attende (sauf Croc-blanc !) Quelque chose tomba du haut des arbres pour atterrir……devant le lieutenant Hawkeye (Charmant le cadeau !)

Riza : AHHHHHH ! C'est…..le…..le le…

Roy : RIZA !

Il accouru auprès de Riza, suivi de Maes, Al et Aéris. Ed avait Winry dans les bras pour l'empêcher de regarder. Roy s'empressa de prendre Riza dans ses bras, paralysé par la peur et la surprise, elle tremblait de tout son corps.

Maes : Beurk ! C'est vraiment dégueulasse ! Elle doit être là depuis une semaine déjà !

Aéris : Ah ! Tu m'étonnes que Riza a eu peur ! C'est vraiment écœurant !

Ed : Tu n'as pas peur Aéris ? Bravo ! Même moi j'ai froid dans le dos rien qu'en regardant ! Au fait lieutenant colonel, Vous avez dit « elle » ?

Maes : Oui de là où tu es tu ne peux pas t'en apercevoir ! Par contre tu vois ces marques qu'elle a ?

Ed regarda attentivement, non sans se retenir de vomir. Ces marques lui disaient quelque chose, et dans le dos un cercle de transmutation. C'est ça ! Ce cercle, c'est le même que celui de la légende ! Quelqu'un avait essayé de l'utilisé sur elle, mais ça avait du mal se passer, elle a comme rejeté la réaction alchimique, ou alors c'est une réaction alchimique instable qui c'est produit en elle est elle a comme, explosé a l'intérieur ! Cette pensée le mettait en rage et en même temps le rendait encore plus malade !

Croc-blanc et Pika : En tout cas, nous, on pourra rien vous dire sur ce qui des marque alchimique étant donné que nous ne sommes pas manipulateur d'alchimie !

Winry (Toujours planqué dans les bras de Ed) : Vous ne pratiquez pas d'alchimie ? Mais pourtant c'est bien vous qui avez gelé le sol à la lisière de la forêt, non ? Ce n'est pas de l'alchimie ?

Croc-blanc : Nous n'utilisons pas d'alchimie, ce sont nos pouvoirs naturels ! Par exemple je vais congeler le cadavre pour que ce soit plus facile et plus supportable quand les renforts arriveront.

A ces mots, Croc-blanc s'approcha du corps et ferma les yeux. Quand ils les rouvrirent, ils étaient bleu brillant, comme l'avait décris le soldat, une aura bleuté l'entoura et la température commença à descendre doucement puis plus durement. Maes s'était écarté et avez eu raison, Aéris et Pika le regardait les bras croisés, Winry, Ed, Al, Roy, Riza et Maes était stupéfait. Le sol commença à geler et le cadavre se recouvra de glace pendant quelque seconde puis il fut complètement emprisonné dans la glace. L'aura disparut et les yeux de Croc-blanc redevinrent normaux.

Pika : Et voilà son pouvoir ! Maintenant le mien !

Les joues de Pika commencèrent à s'électrisés puis en prenant une grande inspirant, il déclencha une détonation de tonnerre et la foudre s'abattit un peu plus loin dans la forêt.

Aéris : Stupéfiant n'est-ce pas ?

Dans le repère des homonculus, ceux-ci observaient Aéris de loin, mais Greed pouvaient leur apportaient des détails. Justement, celui-ci revenait, en piteux état !

Lust : Eh ! Greed ! Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

Envy : Ben ouai ! Vas-y raconte nous !

Greed : Ces enfoirés de monstres ! Ils savaient que j'étais là ! Et l'autre con tout jaune là, il m'a électrocuté !

Wrath : Ouai ! Ca se voit ahahahahah !

Il éteignit une petite flamme sur une mèche de cheveux de Greed et partit tout en riant.

Greed : Sale nabot ! Tu vas voir, toi et cette saleté de monstre électrique !

Pendant ce temps, Ed et compagnie étaient rentrés au QG. Le corps avait été apporté au médecin légiste. Riza, elle avait mis du temps pour ce calmer, cela avait inquiété Roy car déjà le matin, elle n'était pas en grande forme, elle semblait avoir pleuré pendant la nuit. Lui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'il l'avait prise dans ses bras, l'avoir contre lui le rassurait mais le fait qu'elle soit perturbée le rendait triste. Il aurait encore préféré qu'elle le fâche parce qu'il ne travaille pas ou alors qu'elle l'attrape par l'oreille ou qu'elle cri son grade pour le réveiller. Mais là, elle n'avait le cœur à rien faire juste regarder de ses yeux le sol de la pièce. Winry elle, avait vite récupéré, elle s'était déjà pris la tête avec Edward dans la voiture ! Al, lui parlé tranquillement avec Maes et Aéris, celui-ci montrant à tout les deux les photos de sa petite Elysia chérie. Ils avaient réussi à planquer Pika et Croc-blanc dans une voiture et ils les avaient fait passer incognito sans que personne ne les remarque, coup de chance car avec un monstre assez petit mais jaune et un plus gros et presque tout bleu, c'était pas du gâteau ! Dans le bureau de Mustang, ils avaient fait fureur !

Breda : AHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! C'est quoi ça ? OO !

Havoc : Et bien colonel ! Ce n'est pas un petit truc que vous nous ramenez-là !

Pika : EH ! Chui pas un « truc », OK ?

Tous (ceux qui sont pas au courant) : OO ! Ca parle ?

Croc-blanc : Oui nous parlons, et c'est tout à fait normal pour nous !--'

A ce moment, on frappa à la porte. Le commandant Armstrong fit son entrée habituelle ! Il enleva son haut et fit une démonstration de ses pectoraux et autres muscles !

Ed : --' Ah ! Merde il est là ! Dites commandant, vous n'êtes pas là que pour j'espère ?

Armstrong : Non en effet Edward, j'ai une bonne nouvelle a apporté ! On vient d'apercevoir Scar dans le centre ville !

Roy : Scar ? Il était en ville pendant tout ce temps ?

Armstrong : Nous n'en savons rien colonel. Mais il faut partir le plus vite possible si on veut avoir une chance de l'avoir !

Maes : Bon si j'ai bien comprit on est reparti ! Au fait, vous autres soyez gentil avec les monstres, ils sont très puissant !

Havoc : Euh…..c'était censé nous rassurer ?--'

Roy (Se tourne vers Riza) : Vous vous sentez capable de nous accompagner ? Vous pouvez rester si…..

Riza : Non, je viens ! Après tout, je suis votre garde du corps, et puisque nous allons voir Scar, c'est une raison de plus pour vous accompagner ! (Elle retrouva son sourire au plus grand bonheur de Roy)

Roy : Bon et bien on est partit !

Dans le centre ville, personne ne se doute que Scar, le tueur d'alchimiste était parmi eux, mais dans une ruelle, trois personnes se cachaient et l'attendait. Et quand Scar arriva dans cette ruelle loin du monde, il est attaqué.

Aéris : Wouaaaaa ! C'est grand le centre ville !

Al : Oui il est très grand !

Winry : Oui est on y trouve plein de chose ! De nouveau tournevis, des câbles et tout ce qui faut pour faire mon bonheur ! Mais il y a moins qu'à Rushvalley !

Roy : Dit-moi pourquoi on les a encore amené ? Là ça risque d'être plus dangereux que tout à l'heure ! Je te préviens que c'est Scar qu'on cherche ! Pas le père Noël ! Maes : C'est à cause de cette gamine ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai un drôle de pressentiment ! Elle va être importante dans les événements à venir !

Roy : Peut être, mais je ne crois pas que Scar partage ton opinion et risque de ne faire qu'une bouchée d'eux s'ils sont là !

Une explosion proche d'eux attira leur attention et le mur en face explosa et laissa apparaître……. Scar, blessé.

Tous : Scar !

Scar : Ah ! Les alchimistes ! On peut dire que vous tomber à pique !

Une voix derrière : Attend balafré d'Ishbal ! On n'en a pas fini avec toi ! Oh ! Mais n'est-ce pas le Fullmetal nabot et sa troupe de dégénéré !

Ed : Envy ! Sale enfoiré ! Ici le seul dégénéré c'est toi !

Aéris : Ah ! Enfin quelqu'un d'accord avec moi !

Tous : OO ! Tu le connais ?

Aéris : _Oups merde ! Deuxième boulette de la journée !_ Ben avant de venir ici je l'ai rencontré et il n'a pas était sympa avec moi ! Pika et Croc-blanc m'on protégé ! _Oh la menteuse ! Je n'ai jamais vu pire ! --'_

Scar : Et bien désolé de dérangé cette touchante retrouvaille mais je ne vais pas m'attarder ici moi !

Lust : Désole moi aussi de te décevoir mais tu ne passeras pas !

Gluttony : Sinon Gluttony te mange ! Miam miam !

Roy : Et bien on dirait qu'on a un double problème ! Nous on veut Scar et eux aussi, Scar veut les buter et nous par la même occase et eux ils veulent Scar et nous aussi ! Je crois qu'on est dans un sacré pétrin !

Aéris : Et si on s'allier à Scar ?

Ed : Bonne idée ! OO ! Quoi ! Bon ok je préfère lui que les homonculus mais tout de même !

Aéris avait comme changé, son regard était plus dur et elle était plus sérieuse. Ed pensait qu'elle plaisantait, mais en la regardant, il a tout de suite changé d'opinion. Sa véritable nature avait pris le dessus, un regard mélangé entre tristesse et joie, la mélancolie est aussi présente.

Scar : Tu ne trouve pas ton idée un peu étrange fillette ! Moi, aider des alchimistes ?

Jamais !

Al : Elle a raison ! Vous si vous tuait, c'est par vengeance, Vous tuait même pour soulager la souffrance de certaine personne ! Comme Nina ! En fait vous avez un bon fond mais vous ne voulez pas l'admettre !

Aéris : Et je ne crois pas que vos buts soit les mêmes que ceux des homonculus, les votre sont plus purs qu'on ne peut imaginer ! Vous venger un peuple disparut, le votre, et même si la vengeance ne résoudra rien, vous y tenait à cause de la haine qui vous ronge et c'est pour ça que vous êtes humain !

Tous furent subjugués par le discours d'Alphonse et d'Aéris, même Scar, même les homonculus était bizarre ! Une aura chaude et douce entourait Aéris, il semblait même voir apparaître derrière elle une paire d'aile blanche ! Elle s'approcha de Scar et lui sourit. Elle comprenait, comprenait ce que Scar avait pu subir dans sa vie, sa vengeance, il lui semblait qu'elle lisait en lui comme un livre ouvert, et sa peine, sa haine, et sa tristesse furent balayé comme de la poussière soulevait par le vent ! Joie et chaleur c'était installé dans son cœur, seulement en sa présence il se sentait revivre, elle était un ange tombé du ciel pour le guérir et le soulagé de ses peines. Alors il l'a protègerait, parce qu'il sentait au fond de lui qu'elle était extrêmement puissante, mais fragile par la même occasion. Son choix était fait, il allait s'allier aux alchimistes mais seulement pour elle !

Scar : C'est votre jour de chance les alchimistes ! Je suis de votre côté !

Tous (Gentil comme méchant) : OO !

Ed : Vous l'avez trop cogniez sur la tête ou quoi ?

Envy : Peut être que oui ! Mais pour nous ça nous arrange !

Roy : Oui mais pour nous aussi !

Gluttony s'élança vers Alphonse et celui-ci fut contré par Maes qui lui envoya un couteau entre les deux yeux. Lust s'élança vers la pauvre Winry sans défense mais avant qu'elle n'est pu la toucher, Riza lui envoya 3 ou 4 balles dans le crâne pour la ralentir un maximum pour laisser à Winry le temps de se cacher.

Riza : Dites, ce n'est pas très fair-play de s'attaquer à plus faible que soit ! En plus si on est sans défense !

Lust : Chez nous les homonculus, la pitié n'existe pas !

Aéris : Alors si je dois être sans pitié, tu vas avoir mal ! Prépare-toi à ravaler tes mots Lust ! Un petit coup de main Riza ?

Riza : Avec plaisir ! _Elle risque de m'étonner ! Va savoir si elle utilise l'alchimie ? Elle serait capable de nous sortir de la magie pour se battre ! Ca va être intéressant !_

Envy se lança sur Ed qui avait déjà transmuté son bras et le lui lança. Envy l'évita sans mal puis donna un gros coup de genou dans le ventre de Ed qui le fit volé 3m plus loin.

Roy (lui tendant sa main) : Un petit coup de main Fullmetal ?

Ed (lui prenant sa main) : Ce ne serait pas de refus !

Scar : Laissez-moi aussi vous aider !

Ed et Roy : Ce serait avec grand plaisir !

Envy : Donc si je compte bien j'ai un nabot, un chauffage central et un démolisseur de murs ! Pas mal, je vais me les faire rapidos !

Donc voici les combats : Envy contre Ed, Roy et Scar.

Lust contre Riza et Aéris.

Gluttony contre Al et Maes.

Winry regardait les combats derrière un pan de mur, elle se faisait la plus discrète possible. Mais pourtant :

Une vois derrière : Dis, tu sais que c'est dangereux de rester là alors que les autres se combattent !

Winry : OO ! Oh ! Croc-blanc imbécile tu m'as fait peur ! Toi aussi tu es là Pika ?

Pika : Ben ouai faut bien !

Winry : --' Dites, comment vous avez fait pour sortir sans vous faire voir ?

Croc-blanc : Bah on est passé par les petites ruelles vides ! Sinon les autres bouffons étaient agglutinés devant la fenêtre, on s'est cassé en douce !

Winry : Ce n'est pas très sympa pour eux ! Ils vont se demander où vous êtes passer ! Mais vous allez vous battre ?

Pika (grand sourire) : Pourquoi pas ?

Croc-blanc : Ce serait bien ! Winry tu sais te battre ?

Winry : --' A ton avis ? Si je suis là c'est parce que je ne sais pas me battre !

Pika : Si tu sais ! Dans la voiture t'as assommer Ed avec ta clé anglaise !

Winry : Oui mais contre des homonculus sa vaut rien !

Croc-blanc : J'ai un plan ! Pika immobilise, je congèle et toi tu casses ! Tu dois bien briser de la glace avec ta clé !

Winry : Bah je veux bien essayer ! Je m'accroche a toi ?

Croc-blanc : Oui, sert bien pour ne pas tomber, je suis rapide, mais pas trop quand même pour ne pas m'étouffer !

Pika : C'est parti !

Ils se lancèrent en plein combat et se dirigèrent vers Gluttony qui venait d'avaler le couteau de Maes complètement ébahis ! Al avait une trace de morsure sur le bras mais ne semblait s'en soucier. Pika arriva, foudroya Gluttony et se servit de sa queue pour l'immobiliser. Croc-blanc sauta en l'air, avec une Winry un peu effrayé par la hauteur qu'il venait de prendre, et lança un jet de glace en direction de l'homonculus qui se transforma en bloc de glace. Winry prépara sa clé (la plus grosse) et lorsque Croc-blanc atterrit, elle donna un grand coup de clé et le bloc se brisa en trois morceaux ! Alphonse, Maes et Winry se regardèrent puis Gluttony coupé en trois morceaux.

Winry : J'y crois pas ! Ca a marché !

Al : Winry je ne te savais si forte !

Croc-blanc : C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Ton pouvoir est compatible au mien !

Maes, Al et Winry : OO ! Son/Mon pouvoir compatible au tien ?

Pika : Oui bah faudra expliquer plus tard on a un problème !

Gluttony commencer a se rassembler et les autres semblaient en difficulté.Les garçons avaient un peu le dessus sur Envy mais les filles un peu de mal a avoir Lust. Elle pouvait attaquer de loin et très rapidement, Envy lui est bien évidement le plus rapide et le plus fort de tous mais contre trois le combat semblait être équitable.

Alors les trois garçon encerclèrent Envy et au moment où il ne s'attendait pas, Roy claqua des doigts et le feu se précipita vers Envy mais celui-ci bien malin sauta en l'air pour que les flammes atterrissent sur……Ed !

Ed (Tout cramé) : Oh ! Je te préviens que c'est Envy qu'il faut viser ! Pas moi !

Roy : Pardon mais t'es tellement petit que je ne t'avais pas vu !

Ed : QUOI ! _C'est bon Ed calme toi ! T'es en plein combat ! Respire un bon coup ! Voilà !_ C'est bon t'as de la chance je te laisse !

Alors Envy eu une idée diabolique ! Il se plaça derrière Roy et quand Scar voulu exploser une partie d'Envy, celui-ci se dégagea en souriant et Scar manqua de peu de détruire le bras de Roy ! Sa veste pris un sacré coup et venait de perdre une de ses manches ! Il l'enleva et se dit « oh ! Ma pauvre veste ! » Du sang était dessus, il regarda son bras.

Roy : _Et merde !_ Dis, t'aurai pu faire attention ! (En colère, il ne remarque pas qu'il le tutoie ! D'ailleurs ils se tutoierons pendant leur dispute)

Scar : Quoi ! Tu rouspètes parce que tu saignes alors que si je n'avais pas arrêté mon bras à temps t'aurais été manchot !

Ils se disputèrent pendant que Ed essayait tant bien que mal à éviter les coups d'Envy puis celui-ci se plaça derrière Scar et Ed n'y voyant que du feu, transmuta son bras et se lança sur Envy qui, comme tout à l'heure esquiva le coup et le bras de Ed effleura la joue de Scar. Celui-ci se retourna avec un regard noir, puis tous les trois se disputèrent. Envy était tout content ! Son plan avait marché.

Puis à un moment, Scar leva la tête.

Scar : Eh ! Arrêtez de vous disputez ! OH !

Roy et Ed ne l'écoutaient pas, ils continuaient de se disputer jusqu'à ce que Scar pris la tête de l'un pour frapper l'autre !

Roy et Ed : Aïe !

Scar : Nous sommes tombé en plein dans le plan de l'autre abruti ! Regardez !

Envy les mains derrière la tête, appuyé sur un mur ouvrit les yeux et sourit.

Envy : Ca y est vous avez fini votre petite guerre !

Ed : Enfoiré !

Roy : Tu ne pouvais pas mieux dire !

Et le combat recommença de plus bel !

Dans un autre combat, Lust semblait mener. Aéris et Riza était plaqué, dos au mur, les doigts de Lust enserrant leur gorge.

Lust : Et bien vous ne faites plus vos malines à présent !

Aéris : Trop drôle ! J'aimerais bien t'y voir ! _Merde qu'est-ce que je peux faire ! Lust vient d'envoyer balader les chargeurs de Riza ! On est mal foutue ! Et moi, qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire ?_

Pika : Les filles ! Baissez-vous lorsque je vous le dirais !

Pika lança sa queue autour de Lust et tira. Celle-ci libéra les filles avec de belles entailles au cou !

Pika : Baissez-vous !

Alors que les filles se baissaient, Croc-blanc arriva par-dessus et congela Lust qui fut brisé par les coups de Winry !

Aéris et Riza : Bravo Winry !

Winry : Merci ! C'est grâce à Croc-blanc !

Riza : Tu es très forte comme combattante, à vous deux vous faites une bonne paire !

Winry : Ah oui !...Tiens, qu'est-ce que….

Elle n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un doigt de Lust, qui n'était pas emprisonné, s'agrandit pour entailler le dos de Riza et transpercer l'épaule de Winry ! A ce moment, Gluttony se précipita sur Lust et fit fondre la glace. Envy arriva et releva Lust qui ramena son doigt trempé de sang. Winry c'était accroupie et tenait son épaule ensanglantée et Riza enleva sa veste pour faire compresse sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Là Envy se mit à rire, se qui précipita Ed dans une colère noire !

Ed : Envy ! Je vais te marave ta grande gueule !

Envy : Je crois que se sera pour une prochaine fois Fullmetal nabot !

Ils sautèrent de toit en toit et disparurent du champ de vision de Ed.


	6. Chapter 5:L'Ange de Vie

Chapitre 5 : L'Ange de Vie

Tout le groupe était à l'hôpital, même Scar qu'on avait déguisé (Aéris s'en était chargé), car lui aussi était blessé. Par chance, Winry n'avait rien de grave, elle ne devait pas trop remuer son épaule. Scar se foutait royalement de ses blessures, il avait juste quelques égratignures et bandages. Riza avait deux coupures au niveau du cou et quelques entailles un peu partout, seule sa blessure au dos était plus importante que les autres. Aéris avait les mêmes blessures que Riza, des égratignures superficielles. Roy, Ed, Al et Maes n'avaient eux rien d'important sauf de la poussière un peu partout ! Ed avait réparé Alphonse et Roy, qui avait oublié qu'il avait une blessure au bras, se fit soigner tout en regardant Scar d'un œil noir. Celui-ci était toujours au côté d'Aéris, et semblait rire du regard que lui lançait le colonel. Mais avant que tout ce petit monde se retrouve, les filles avaient été séparées des garçons pour que chacun se fasse soigner !(Logique non ?)

Ed : Merde, c'est où la chambre ?

Aéris : Euh……je ne sais plus ! Faut dire tout ce ressemble ici ! Et moi j'ai un sens de l'orientation vraiment merdique !

Al : Mais toi Aéris, tu te fais pas soigner ?

Pika : Pas la peine elle s'auto guérie ! Ce sont de toutes petites égratignures, elle ne va pas en mourir !

Ed : Ah ! Ok ! OO ! Milles pétards ! Qu'est-ce tu fous là ?

Pika : Bah ! Je vous accompagne ! C'est évident non ? Et je me fiche de ce que les autres dirons !

Aéris : Ca c'est parlé mon Pika ! Dis, Scar m'en veut pas de l'avoir laissé avec les autres ?

Pika : Mais non voyons ! Dites, on vient de passer la porte là !--'

Ils regardèrent Pika d'un air étonné, lui il s'en souvenait !

Ed : -- dis Pika, t'aurais pu nous le dire avant !

Pika : Ah ! Pardon !

Ils frappèrent à la porte, Ed la poussa et quand il voulu entrer, il se la reçut au nez ! Al le rattrapa et Aéris était plié en deux ainsi que Pika ! Une infirmière passa la tête à travers la porte.

Infirmière : Dites, vous pouvez attendre qu'on réponde après avoir frappé tout de même !

Ed qui était parterre, regardait dans un espace que l'infirmière ne cachait pas et su pourquoi ! (OO ! Oh le pervers !) Une autre infirmière était près de Winry, assise sur un lit, qui lui soigné son épaule et les traces de sang qui avaient coulé sur son corps, elle est était donc presque nue ! Mais elle s'était caché quand il avait du frapper à la porte. Et sur le lit d'à côté, il y avait Riza, qui riait quand elle avait vu Ed se prendre la porte et la réaction de Winry. Elle était assise tranquillement sur ce lit et on voyait son dos, l'infirmière avait commencé (et oui Ed a gêné) a découpé son T-shirt et on voyait parfaitement sa blessure et……un tatouage. Alors que l'infirmière refermée la porte en tirant vers elle Aéris (L'infirmière lui avait dit qu'elle allait la soigné), Ed fut comme terrorisé en se rappelant se symbole !

Al : Et ben Aéris n'était pas ravi de se faire soigner ! Hein Ed ? Ed ?

Pika : Vas-y il parle plus parce qu'il a vu dans la pièce ! Sale pervers Edward !

Le sourire de Pika s'effaça quand il vit la tête que faisait Edward.

Pika : Bah ! Qu'est-ce t'as vu pour être comme ça ? Le monstre du Lokness ?

Ed : Le….le…

Maes : Bah Edward ! Qu'est-ce tu fiches parterre ? Tu t'es fait renvoyer chier par les filles ?

Al : Non, les infirmières !

Pika : Edward est un pervers !

Regard noir de la part de Ed qui reprenait conscience des évènements.

Roy : Quoi ! Edward, un pervers ! Ca m'étonne de lui ça !

Ed : C'est sûr contrairement à vous ! Au fait j'espère que vous n'avez pas trop dragué d'infirmière colonel !

Scar : Vous n'allez quand même pas recommencer tout les deux ?

Pika : Euh…….moi je vais voir Croc-blanc là haut !

Ed : Je t'accompagne !

La porte s'ouvra au même moment et deux infirmières sortirent de la pièce, leur matérielle en main.

Infirmière : Pour la jeune fille, elle ne doit pas forcer sur son bras, sinon les deux autres vont bien.

Maes : Merci, c'est gentil de les avoir soigné ! Au revoir !...Dites, y a que moi qui suis poli ou quoi ? Et oh ?

Ils étaient déjà tous rentré dans la chambre quand Maes se retourna. Il entra.

Maes : C'est sympa de m'attendre !

Roy : Oh ! Mais de rien !

Aéris s'approcha de la fenêtre et l'ouvra en grand, Croc-blanc se glissa dans la chambre avec sur le dos Pika, Ed entra quelque seconde après.

Winry : Alors Croc-blanc, tu peux nous raconter cette histoire sur « mes » pouvoirs ?

Croc-blanc : Oui, je dois bien vous éclairer ! En fait, depuis un moment je ressens en toi une source de pouvoir, l'élément eau pour être plus précis. Et moi je suis la glace, donc j'ai pu sentir ce pouvoir ! Et en étant sur mon dos, nos pouvoirs se sont conjugués et ta force a augmenté !

Winry : OO ! C'est vrai ?

Pika : Oui et moi j'ai aussi senti une autre personne manipulant un élément ! Enfin deux / Croc-blanc : Oui lui c'était évident / Eh ! Ne me coupe pas ! Donc ces deux personnes sont bien évidement Roy étant donné qu'il utilise le feu sa parait évident, et Edward !

Ed : OO ! Moi ?

Pika : Oui, et ton pouvoir est le même que le mien ! C'est pour ça que j'ai pu très bien le détecter ! Mais à mon avis, je le sens et je crois que Aéris aussi tu le sens, toutes les personnes présentes dans cette pièce on chacun un élément !

Tous (sauf Aéris et Croc-blanc) : OO ! Non !

Aéris : Et si ! Moi aussi je le sens !

Dans le repère des homonculus loin du monde, une fête avait lieu. Mais pourquoi ?

Greed : Parce qu'on a découvert le poteau rose !

Pride : Même si l'élue semble s'être retourné contre nous !

Envy : Ca ! Je crois que se n'ai plus nécessaire de s'en occuper ! Et dire qu'**elle** était devant notre nez depuis tout se temps et on ne l'avait pas remarqué ! S'en est presque pitoyable !

Lust : Oui c'est vrai ! Mais au fait, comment l'aurons nous ?

Envy eu un regard mauvais et sourit.

Envy : Nous allons la transformer !

Winry : Pourquoi une nuit à l'hôpital ? Je vais très bien !

Infirmière : Nous devons vous surveiller pour la nuit mademoiselle ! Vous devez rester !

Winry : èé Génial ! Me voilà coincé ici !

Riza : Ne t'en fais pas, je vais rester avec toi ! Comme ça tu ne sera pas seule

Winry : Oh ! Merci c'est gentil de votre part !

Ed : Oh, les filles ! Me dis pas que t'as peur d'être toute seule ?

Al : Ed je pense que c'est plutôt parce qu'elle n'a pas envie d'être ici tout simplement !

Aéris : Woua ! Al tu sais parler aux filles !

Al : Ah…..euh….merci !

Roy : Alphonse, voyons tu n'as pas à être gêné ! C'est un très beau compliment !

Maes : Si tu avais été dans ton corps, je crois que tu serais tout rouge !

Al : Sûrement ! Oui !

Aéris : Ton vrai corps ? Comment était-il ?

Ed fouilla dans sa poche, retira un portefeuille et l'ouvrit. Il tendit à Aéris une photo de deux jeunes garçons à la pêche.

Ed : C'est la plus récente de lui en humain.

Aéris prit la photo et l'examina attentivement. Elle ferma les yeux et la plaça sur son cœur.

Roy : On peut savoir ce que tu fais ?

Aéris : Je l'imagine maintenant ! Il ressemble beaucoup à son frère, mais en plus grand !

Ed : Je le prends comme une insulte ?èé !

Tous rirent de bon cœur, même Scar ! Aéris le fit même remarqué ce qui gêna l'ishbal, connu pour sa froideur et son manque de compassion. Mais au bout du compte il s'avoua vaincu et tous le considéraient maintenant comme un allié, mais aussi comme un précieux ami ! La nuit venue, ils devaient partir, Scar partit seul et dit qu'ils les retrouveraient demain à l'hôpital. Comme convenu, Riza restait ici, Aéris et les frères Elric iraient chez Maes ce qui le réjouie car il pourrait présenter sa petite Elysia à cette dernière.

Ed : Bon à demain ! Winry n'est pas peur tu n'as pas de monstre a craindre ! Ou si peut être, si tu te regarde dans un miroir !

Winry : EDWARD !

Il sortit à toute vitesse de la chambre mais se reçu quand même la clé anglaise de Winry ! Al et Maes sortirent pété de rires et Roy les suivie quelque minute après s'être calmé du fou rire qui l'avait pris. Dehors, il se retourna et regarda la fenêtre où se tenait Riza, ses cheveux détachés. Il lui sourit et lui fit signe. Dans la chambre, Riza vit Roy lui faire signe elle le lui rendit avec un sourire que Winry, Croc-blanc et Pika (Oui ils ont voulu aussi rester) surent à qui il était destinée ! En bas Roy repartit et au tournant se fit chambrer par Maes qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la petite scène. De retour dans la chambre d'hôpital, Riza regarda ses compagnons qui la regardait curieusement avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Riza (Fermant le rideau) : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui a ?...Mais arrêtez de me regarder avec un petit sourire béat !

Winry : Se serait plutôt à nous de vous posez la question !

Riza : Pourquoi ? Il n'y a rien ! Je vais très bien !

Tous les trois : Oh, la menteuse ! Elle est amoureuse !

Riza : OO !

Elle était devenue toute rouge, chose inconnue à ce jour chez le lieutenant Hawkeye. Elle se planqua dans les draps de son lit pour ce cacher, puis elle releva la tête, un peu décoiffé.

Riza : Toi Winry tu ne peux rien dire avec Edward !

Croc-blanc et Pika se tournèrent vers Winry aussi devenu rouge puis éclatèrent de rire.

Pika : La vache ! On est entouré de filles amoureuses !

Croc-blanc : Bof ! Ca ne change pas beaucoup de la maison ! Surtout avec Sora (Voir chapitre 3)! Oui, surtout avec elle !

Riza et Winry : Vous vous tairez, d'accord ?

Croc-blanc et Pika : Motus et bouche cousus ! On ne dira rien !

Winry : Merci ! Dites vous pouvez nous racontez votre vie, là où vous habitez ?

Pika : Avec plaisir !

Ainsi fini cette longue journée épuisante comme jamais ! Mais comme on dit, on ne sait pas se que l'avenir nous réserve !

Le lendemain au QG, Roy et Maes découvraient le rapport du médecin légiste sur le cadavre de la veille. Il était écrit que la mort était d'il y a une semaine, et que la cause était une réaction alchimique inconnue, dû au mystérieux cercle de transmutation. Maes se rappela de la réaction de Ed face à ces marques, peut être les connaissait-il ?

Maes : Mmmm…..Il faudra que je demande à Edward !

Roy : Pourquoi ? Il sait quelque chose ?

Maes : Oui, sûrement ! Il a eu une étrange réaction en examinant les marques. C'est peut être en rapport avec se qu'il a vu dans la porte ?

Roy : Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus ! Donc si j'ai bien compris, on doit retourner à l'hôpital, c'est ça ?

Maes : Oui ! En même temps nous sortirons Winry de là ! Avant qu'elle ne pète un câble ! Et toi aussi tu vas être content tu vas voir Riza !

Roy (Regard noir) : Occupe-toi de ce qui te regarde ! Et d'abord, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

Maes : Mais c'est que tu ne nie pas en plus ! Oh ! Ca y est ! Mon meilleur ami est enfin amoureux ! Il va enfin se marier et avoir une famille !

Roy (devenu rouge comme une tomate) : Non, mais tu n'exagères pas un peu là ? èé

Maes : Aller, c'est bon ! Je te connais par cœur Roy ! Je sais que cette femme ne te laisse pas indifférent. Tu la regarde avec des yeux, c'est……trop mignon !

Roy tourna la tête, rougissant encore plus par la remarque de son ami qui avait touché un point sensible. Il savait pourtant que Maes ne tarderait pas à découvrir qu'il ne considérait pas Riza seulement comme son subalterne ni comme une simple amie. C'est vrai, il allait être content en la voyant tout à l'heure !

A l'hôpital, ils retrouvèrent, tout le petit monde ainsi que Scar, toujours scotché à Aéris, sans totalement la scotchée ! Croc-blanc et Pika planqués dans la salle de bain au cas où !

Maes : Bon je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne nouvelle, mais on a eu le rapport du médecin légiste sur le cadavre ! Et j'ai une question à poser à Edward.

Ed : Une question ? Je suppose que vous voulez savoir pourquoi j'ai réagi étrangement aux marques ?

Maes : Oui, j'ai pensé que ça aurai été dû à la porte et je voulais que tu confirmes mon hypothèse.

Tout le monde regardait Maes et Ed, tout les deux étaient sérieux et se regardaient gravement. Ed respira un bon coup et répondit.

Ed : En effet vous avez raison, mais pas seulement dans la porte, aussi dans une légende ! Et depuis le début où je suis tombé dessus, les événements d'hier me font de plus en plus penser à elle, au niveau de ce que Croc-blanc et Pika ont dit sur les éléments et surtout…..

Il s'arrêta et baissa la tête. Il ne savait pas si il devait parler du tatouage dans le dos de Riza ou si il devait se taire. Il y avait pensé toute la nuit et d'après ces souvenirs de la porte, ce tatouage était bien la clé du cercle de la légende ! Et donc Riza était……. (Il conclue que maintenant !) La descendante directe de l'Ange de Vie ! Cette conclusion ne lui servit pas à choisir entre se taire et tout dévoiler.

Al : Surtout ? Surtout quoi Ed ?

Ed : En fait, je ne sais pas si je peux le dire, c'est plutôt……délicat !

Ed en rougissait presque de honte ! Il n'aurai jamais conclué ça si il n'avait pas joué les pervers !

Maes : Mmmm, je suppose que tu dois avoir plus de chose à dire que je ne le pensais ! Et que tu sais plus de chose, même avoir toute les réponses.

Ed : Peut être que oui, mais il me manque encore des éléments ! Comme les homonculus ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils y sont pour quelque chose ! Et que si ils ont attaqué Scar, ce n'est pas pour rien !

A ce moment, Aéris s'étrangla et s'étouffa (Elle était en train de boire --'). Toutes les têtes, qui étaient alors centrés sur Edward, se tournèrent et les regards se posèrent sur elle.

Aéris : Bah quoi ! (Tousse un peu) On a plus le droit de s'étouffé ?

Maes et Edward firent soudainement le rapprochement !

Ed : Euh, Aéris…….--' Tu nous cacherais pas quelque chose par hasard ?

Croc-blanc et Pika : --' ! T'es redevenu toi-même, tu peux leur dire ! Je pense qu'ils comprendront ! Ouai !

Aéris : Bah, euh……en fait, notre rencontre n'est pas un hasard, c'est les homonculus qui m'on envoyé pour trouver…l'Ange de Vie ! Et j'ai pu la trouver, ainsi que Edward qui l'a découvert sans le faire exprès en jouant les pervers !

Ed (Tout rouge) : Hein ! Comment tu le sais ?

Pika : Elle arrive à lire dans les pensées ! --' Elle se gène pas en plus ! Et c'est dû au fait qu'elle soit l'élue des terres!

Aéris : Oh ! C'est bon !èé En fait je te sentais soucieux donc j'ai voulu savoir ! Mais sinon vous pouvez me faire confiance, en vous fréquentant, l'emprise qu'**il** avait sur moi a disparu !

Winry : Mais j'y pense, tu dit que les homonculus t'on envoyé pour trouver un ange, mais quand on s'est combattu, après m'avoir blessé, ils sont partis comme satisfait, ils auraient trouvés l'Ange ?

Ed, Aéris et Riza comprirent qu'ils l'avaient en effet trouvé. Riza fut prise de panique quand elle pensa que les homonculus risquaient de se ramener d'un moment à l'autre pour elle. En même temps, elle mettait tout le monde en danger.


	7. Chapter 6:Transformation!

Chapitre 6 : Transformation !

Scar : En parlant des homonculus, vous ne pensez pas qu'ils risquent de revenir pour prendre cette ange si justement ils le veulent ? Si Aéris et le Fullmetal savent qui sait peut être faudrait-il allait le protéger ?

Tout le monde regardait Scar. Il venait de demander qu'on aille protéger quelqu'un ! Ils furent tous content du changement qu'avait subi Scar, il était vraiment étonnant comme gars !

Aéris : Tu as raison Scar ! Il faut sortir d'ici le plus vite possible. Allez Winry lève-toi on est parti !

Elle prit Winry par le bras et Riza de l'autre puis sortit de la pièce. Elle se tourna vers Riza.

Aéris (tout bas) : J'ai bien fait de ne rien dire ?

Riza (idem) : Pour tout te dire je ne savais pas moi-même ! Mais je crois que tu as bien fait de ne rien dire.

Winry : Dites, c'est quoi ces messes basses ?

Aéris : Oh ! Mais rien du tout !

Roy : Dit fullmetal, qui est cet ange ?

Ed : --' Vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous le dire ! Si Aéris ne la pas dit je vais pas le dire non plus !

Maes : Je rêve ! Deux gosses qui on trouvé plus d'éléments que moi et qui on tout découvert ! Et en plus ils sont blonds !

Tous les blonds (regard noir) : Dites, vous avez vraiment un problème avec les blonds vous !èé

Maes fut plus que gêné et reçu un gros coup de coude de la part de Roy et de Scar qui était à côté de lui.

Maes : Aie ! Vous saviez que ça faisait mal ?

Scar : Oui !

Roy : T'as qu'à pas dire de conneries !

Maes : Ah, oui ! C'est vrai, j'ai oublié que ta copine était blonde !

Roy : MAES !

Tout le monde se tourna vers Roy, même Riza le regardait et cela le rendit encore plus gêné ! Maes, lui, avait les mains sur son crâne et était à moitié accroupi.

Roy : Bah quoi ?

A l'accueil de l'hôpital se trouvait un militaire. A la rencontre du colonel il salua.

Militaire : Colonel Mustang ! On vous demande de vous rendre dans la forêt où un cadavre vient d'être découvert !

Maes : Encore ?

Militaire : Oui ! Il semble qu'il est les mêmes caractéristiques que le précédent.

Maes : --' Chouette ! Ca veut dire qu'on est reparti !

Alors qu'ils commencèrent à partir, le militaire se retourna avec un sourire aux lèvres, s'approcha d'un téléphone et composa un numéro.

Militaire : Ouai, c'est moi ! Ils sont tombés en plein dans le panneau ! Préparez-vous, ils vont arriver !

Dans la voiture, Ed découvrit encore une chose, encore 3 heures plus tard !

Ed : Eh ! Mais j'y pense ! Aéris, si avant tu était avec les homonculus et que c'est Bradley qui t'as confié a nous, ça veut dire que……

Aéris : Bradley est un homonculus ! Bah oui ! Je vous l'avait pas dit ?

Pika : Oh ! La gourde ! --'

Riza : Quoi ? Lui aussi, un homonculus !

Roy (Vert) : Je n'y crois pas ! (Redevenu normal) Et bien au moins ça me fait une raison de plus pour prendre sa place !

Ed : A bah, je vois qu'au moins y en a un que sa dérange pas ! --'

Aéris écrivit quelque chose sur une feuille, en très gros et se retourna pour la coller au par brise de derrière. Soudain la voiture de Maes freina un grand coup avec un grand bruit et Scar manqua de s'écraser contre la vitre avant. Roy s'arrêta.

Roy : Aéris ! Qu'est-ce que t'as fait pour qu'il s'arrête comme ça ?

Aéris : Bah je lui ai juste dit que Bradley était un homonculus !

Roy : --' !

Maes s'approcha en courant vers la première voiture.

Maes : QUOI ? Comment ça c'est un homonculus ?

Roy : Tiens pour une fois, il n'a pas fait le rapprochement !

Aéris : Bah, oui !

Tous : Et elle, elle sourit ! --'

Ils arrivèrent tout de même à la forêt, après je ne sais pas combien d'explication ! Ils trouvèrent l'endroit calme, beaucoup trop calme et il n'y avait pas un chat !

Quelqu'un : Miaouuuuu !

Moi : C'est qui le crétin ou la crétine qui a fait ça ?--'

Quelqu'un : A ton avis ?

Moi : AERIS ! Tu casses tout !

Aéris : Oups ! Pardon !

Moi : Et ça l'amuse ! --' Bon reprenons ! Fermons cette parenthèse !

Tout était trop calme et personne n'était là pour les accueillirent et leur indiquer le chemin.

Al : Dit Croc-blanc, est-ce que tu sens quelque chose ?

Croc-blanc : Non, je ne sens pas l'odeur d'un cadavre, mais plutôt…….d'un traquenard !

A ce moment là, des rires se firent entendre. Et un grand fracas tellement fort que tout le monde dû se boucher les oreilles ! Là Riza tomba à genou et Roy accouru.

Roy (inquiet): Riza ! Qu'est-ce qui a ?

Riza : j'ai….mon dos…me brûle !

Croc-blanc arriva, pris Riza et commença à disparaître à travers les arbres.

Wrath : S'il croit nous échapper, il se trompe lourdement !

Envy : Rattrapez-la ! Vite ! Ce cabot est plutôt rapide !

Ils disparurent à la poursuite de Croc-blanc et de Riza.

Winry : Euh…..là j'ai rien compris !

Al : Et moi je pense avoir compris !

Derrière eux une ombre arriva, ils se mirent en position d'attaque quand……ils découvrirent que ce n'était que Croc-blanc et Riza !

Croc-blanc (avec un nerf d'énervement sur la tête) : C'est moi ou il a bien dit « cabot » ? Sinon, Ils ont marché en plein dedans ?

Aéris : Oui ! Pour les deux questions ! Alors Riza, ça va ?

Elle fit un petit « oui » de la tête. Quand elle posa le pied parterre, Croc-blanc et Aéris furent éjectés loin du cercle de transmutation qui venait d'apparaître au sol.

Ed : Ce cercle ! C'est…..c'est le….le…Ahhhh !

Une intense lumière aveugla tout le monde et Riza disparut à l'intérieur. Un cri mélangé entre tristesse et souffrance retentit, et c'était celui de Riza.

Roy : RIZA !

Un peu plus loin dans la forêt.

Envy : Merde ! Le con nous a pris de vitesse !

Greed : On c'est fait avoir comme des bleus !

Sloth : Tu peux te taire, toi ce n'est pas la première fois !

Pride : C'est quoi cette lumière ? OO ! Le cercle c'est déclenché ! Il faut revenir !

La lumière commença peu à peu à se dissiper. Quand tous purent enfin ouvrir leurs yeux, ils virent une forme ailée, debout, la tête levée vers le ciel et les yeux fermés.

Des cheveux blonds mélangés avec des mèches or et argent, toujours de la même longueur, et une tenue blanche composer d'un bandeau en haut et d'un foulard enroulé autour de la taille tenant un pagne a deux franges allant jusqu'aux genoux. Autour des poignets et des chevilles, un ruban enlacé autour et pendant sur les poignets. Voilà comment était à présent le lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. Totalement transformé ! Et des ailes ! Si blanche qu'elle devait incarner la pureté des anges. Personnes n'osait ouvrir la bouche, sauf Aéris qui ne pu se retenir de dire une connerie !

Aéris : OO ! Wouaaa ! Ca, c'est du relookage ! Pardon !

C'est alors que Riza ouvrit ses yeux et tourna la tête vers eux. Dans son regard, on pouvait y lire une profonde souffrance, mais aussi de la peur.

Winry : Ca alors ! Je n'y crois pas ! C'était elle l'Ange de Vie ?

Ed : Oui. Je l'ai découvert à l'hôpital !

Scar : Quand t'as joué les pervers !

Ed : --' Oh ! Ca va !

Envy : Ah ! Salut ! Alors vous allez bien ? Ce n'était pas gentil de votre part de nous avoir trompé !

Greed : Pour la peine on va vous prendre votre copine !

Roy : Et vous pensez peut être qu'on va vous laissez faire ?

Aéris : Là, j'ai tout mes pouvoirs ! Je suis libéré alors vous risquez de ne pas faire l'enfeu !

Scar : Essayez pour voir ! Que je vous explose votre petite tête !

Pride : Pour avoir nos têtes il faudrait déjà que tu nous attrapes !

Aéris (pensive) :_ Bon d'accord j'ai tous mes pouvoirs mais eux ne sont pas encore près ! Le combat est trop tôt ! Je dois faire quelque chose !...Mais quoi ? La dernière fois ils était trois, là, y a toute la bande ! Je pourrai…sortir mon sceptre ? Pour les intimidé ? Et en plus Riza n'a pas bougé d'un centimètre ! Je sais ! Un bouclier protecteur ! Je peux les repousser et donner une illusion de la porte ! Oh que je peux être intelligente parfois ! Et même un démon !_

Aéris se plaça devant tous les autres, ferma les yeux et joignit ses bras sur ses épaules et une fine lumière apparut dans son dos où de grandes ailes blanches firent leur apparition. Un sceptre apparut à ses côtés, elle l'attrapa et le tendis vers les homonculus.

Lust : Alors tu vas utilisé tes pouvoirs d'élu ? OH ! Mais c'est la….

Envy (Terrifié) : La porte est apparue derrière elle ?

Aéris (toute sérieuse voire très !) : Déguerpissait ou j'ouvre la porte pour vous dire adieu !

Pride : Ce n'est que parti remise ! Tu entend élue ? On reviendra !

Ils disparurent vite fait, de peur d'être aspiré par la porte qui disparut aussi. Aéris abaissa son sceptre et soupira. Elle avait pu les chasser mais ils découvriront bientôt la supercherie, surtout si **il** les aide !

Al : Aéris, toi aussi tu es un ange ?

Aéris (se tournant en lui faisant son plus beau sourire) : Eh oui ! Je ne suis pas l'élue pour rien !

Ed : Ah oui, c'est vrai ! J'avais oublié ce détaille ! Au fait, tu sais faire apparaître la porte ?

Pika : Non, ce n'est qu'une illusion ! Personne ne peut faire une chose pareille !

Aéris : Si ! Il y a quelqu'un ! C'est ma filleul adorée !

Croc-blanc : Si ton maître avait été là, je crois qu'il aurait été fier de toi ! Pour une fois, ton illusion était parfaite !

Maes : Comment ça, pour une fois ? Tu veux dire qu'elle les loupe d'habitude ?

Pika : Oui ! Mais tout ce qu'elle n'arrive pas à faire à l'entraînement avec son maître, elle y arrive dans des cas sérieux comme maintenant ! A croire que c'est Aiolia qui te porte la poisse !

(oui c'est son maître, le chevalier d'or du Lion car elle est lion en signe du zodiaque ! Et vu que c'est le perso préféré de ma sœur dans saint seiya, elle l'a choisi comme étant maître de l'élue !)

Aéris : DIS ENCORE UNE FOIS DU MAL DE MON MAITRE ET JE TE TUE PIKA !

Pika : OO ! Ok ! Reçu 5/5 !

Al : Et, je ne sais pas vous, mais je trouve Riza bizarre.

Ed : Non sans blague Al, elle est exactement comme d'habitude ! Bien sur qu'elle est bizarre, elle a des ailes je te signal !

AL : Merci Ed, mais j'avais remarqué ! Je parlais du point de vue expression !

Ed : A bah tu pourrais être plus clair quand tu parles !

Al : Et toi tu crois que t'es clair souvent quand tu parles ?

Ed : Oui je le suis ! Et même plus que toi !

Al : Ah oui ?

Ed : Oui ! Parfaitement !

Winry : ET VOUS AVEZ PAS FINI ?

Ed et Al : (Bing) Aie ! Ca fait mal !

Aéris : Euh….. Al, tu peux rien sentir !

Al : Ah oui ! C'est vrai !

Roy : Ce n'est pas tout, mais il ne faudrait pas rester ici ! Mais je ne pense pas qu'il faut aussi rentrer dans la ville.

Scar : Pour ça, je crois savoir où on peut aller. Il y a pas loin d'un lac, une maison abandonnée. J'y suis déjà aller. On pourra être au calme !

Maes : Et bien ton expérience comme fuyard va nous aider on dirait !

Roy et Scar rirent à cette remarque. Riza c'était appuyé contre un arbre et regardait Pika fouiller la terre.

Aéris : Riza ?

Elle leva la tête. Winry et Aéris virent qu'elle ne semblait pas à l'aise.

Winry : Euh…On va aller dans une maison pas loin d'ici. Je te tutoies, ça pourra aller ?

Riza :…….Laissait moi, s'il vous plait !

Les filles : ?

Riza : Je ne veux pas vous faire souffrir pour ce que vous avez déjà fait pour moi. C'est très gentil mais je ne peux pas.

Winry : Mais….

Riza : Il n'y pas de mais ! Si ce n'est pas vous qui partez, c'est moi !

Elle recula d'un pas commença à déployer ces ailes quand elle s'évanoui !

Winry : OO !Hein ! Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

Roy (S'approchant de Riza) : Euh….. Aéris, tu ne l'as pas assommé par hasard ?

Aéris : Bah si ! Sinon c'est moi qui aurais dû aller la chercher et j'avais la flemme !

Tous : --' !

Ils arrivèrent à l'endroit indiqué pas Scar et furent émerveillé par l'endroit ! La maison était un peu délabrée mais Aéris la remit toute neuve en un tour de main devant le regard médusé des autres ! Cette maison était entourée par de hauts sapins et à quelque mètre, il y avait un lac, magnifique ! Ils s'installèrent dans la maison où ils déposèrent Riza encore endormie. Pendant ce temps ils mangeaient (Aéris peut avoir tout ce qu'elle veut ! Même de la bouffe a volonté au plus grand plaisir de Ed !) et parlait sérieusement ! (Bien sur c'est ironique !).

Ed : Trop de la chance de t'avoir Aéris J'aimerais bien un frigo qui fasse comme toi tiens ! Ce serait marrant !

Aéris : Merci c'est gentil !

Scar : Et donc d'après ce que vous dites, a par la bouffe bien sur ! Vous dites que les six autres anges, se serait nous ?

Croc-blanc : Oui, j'en suis sur !

Maes : Comment le vérifier ?

Aéris : Je peux essayer de réveiller les anges au fond de vous dont vous êtes la réincarnation ! Tiens Ed, vient !

Ed s'exécuta, et se mit debout. Aéris s'approcha libéra ses ailes et faisant apparaître son sceptre. Elle le posa sur le front du jeune alchimiste et ferma les yeux. Elle fouilla son âme dans tous les recoins ! (Aucune gêne celle-là !) Et trouva une sphère fermée. Elle contenait un pouvoir, un ancien pouvoir venant d'un ange appelé Eclair Foudroyant. C'est alors qu'elle ouvra ses yeux, retira son sceptre du front d'Edward et le leva des deux mains.

Aéris : ô ange des temps anciens, mort pour la terre, je t'appelle du fond de l'âme de se jeune homme qui est ta réincarnation ! Réveille ton pouvoir !

Une lumière apparut sur le sceptre d'Aéris et fonça vers le cœur de Edward qui sentit en lui une puissante énergie.

Aéris : Alors ? Ca a marché ?

Ed : Je crois que oui ! Je ressens une puissante énergie au fond de moi!

Aéris : Alors c'est bon ! J'ai dû l'ouvrir !

Al : Woua ! Ed c'est génial ! Bravo Aéris !

Aéris : Par contre Alphonse, je crois que toi, tu devrais être dans ton vrai corps pour pouvoir le réveiller !

Al : Ah bon ? C'est pour ça qu'il faut absolument trouver la pierre philosophale !

Aéris : Mmmmm, attend Al ! Vient là !

Al vint la rejoindre au centre de la pièce. Elle posa son sceptre sur le corps de métal et ferma les yeux, histoire de mieux se concentrer ! Quand elle les rouvrit, ils brillaient et elle prononça une incantation que personne ne comprit ! Al se mit soudain lui aussi à briller, et il s'éleva dans les airs pour atterrir lourdement sur le sol. L'armure tomba dans un grand fracas et tout le monde sursauta. Alphonse ne se relevait pas et pourtant on croyait entendre du bruit dans l'armure.

Al : Eh ! Y a quelqu'un qui pourrait m'aider ? Je n'arrive pas à sortir !

Ed : A sortir ?

Al : Oui à sortir, crétin ! Aller, aide-moi !

Maes et Ed s'approchèrent de l'armure ouvrirent le plastron et découvrirent……

Ed : ALPHONSE ! TU ES HUMAIN !

Al : Oui et je ne suis pas sourd ! Oh qu'est-ce que je suis content ! Merci Aéris !...Aéris ?

Aéris : OO ! Wouaaaaaaa ! Qu'est-ce que t'es canon ! Déjà que ton frère il est pas mal mais toi t'es carrément bien foutu !

Elle se jeta dans ces bras et ils tombèrent à la renverse sous les rires de tous les autres. Puis ils se relevèrent, Al était tout rouge et Aéris toute contente !

Roy : Ben Alphonse ! Pourquoi tu es tout rouge !

Là, il devint encore plus rouge. Aéris se tourna vers Riza, toujours endormie. Malgré qu'elle ait été assommée, elle paraissait mal dormir. Aéris s'approcha et mit ses mains sur la tête de Riza. Tout le monde la regardait et se demandait quel miracle allait-elle encore faire. Elle vit tout de Riza, ses peurs, ses souffrances, ses bonheurs, ses amours, tout. Elle vit un tragique événement dans son enfance. Lorsqu'elle eut finit, elle raconta cette épisode de la vie de Riza. Tous comprenaient maintenant son comportement et le regard qu'elle pense qu'ils ont sur elle en ange.

Aéris : Mais c'est pas tout ! Bonne nuit !

Elle s'écroula de fatigue dans les bras d'Alphonse, qui avait bien mangé pour une fois depuis très longtemps. Ils se dirent alors que tout le monde devait aller se coucher, demain Aéris leur ferait découvrir leur pouvoir. Tout le monde s'endormit vite, sauf Roy qui n'arrêtait pas de penser à cet épisode marquant pour l'enfant qu'avait été Riza. Il décida de se lever et d'aller faire un tour dehors. Arrivant dans la salle à manger, il trouva le canapé, vide. Il alla ensuite dehors voir si elle y était, puis voyant son absence, partit vers le lac. En arrivant, il vit plein de luciole au bord du lac, et au milieu des insectes lumineux, Riza tournant sur elle-même, dansant les yeux fermés. Les lucioles semblait l'accompagné dans cette danse, ils tournoyaient autour d'elle comme pour jouer. Roy était fascinait par ce spectacle, mais aussi par la beauté de Riza, riant et dansant les yeux toujours fermés. Il passerait des heures à la regarder, heureuse et souriante ! Oui, on peut dire qu'il était vraiment attaché à elle, et même plus, il l'aimait.

Et voilà pour le 6ème chapitre la suite plus tard dans une semaine peut être ! Désolé mais il y a Halloween et je suis chez une copine ! Allez des petites reviews ça me ferait pas de mal.

Alors au prochain chapitre,

Ange de feu.


	8. Chapter 7:Entrainement difficile!

Chapitre 7 : Entraînement difficile !

La nuit était vraiment magnifique, on pouvait voir toutes les étoiles, la lune brillait de milles feu et la brise était fraîche et légère. Mais le plus beau pour Roy Mustang était sans nul doute l'ange qui dansait devant lui et qui n'était autre que son premier lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. Elle ne l'avait pas encore remarqué depuis qu'elle avait ouvert ses yeux, mais elle les referma et déplia doucement ses ailes comme pour s'étirer. Elle s'éleva lentement du sol, toujours en tournant sur elle-même, et les drôles de lucioles avec. Puis une plus grosse luciole arriva devant Roy et tourna autour de lui puis reparti en direction de Riza qui s'était arrêté et qui regardait le ciel. Cette petite boule lumineuse s'approcha de son oreille comme pour lui chuchoter quelque chose puis Riza redescendit et se retourna vers la direction de Roy qui était planqué dans des buissons.

Roy : _Je rêve ou cette bestiole vient de lui parler ? Encore un truc trop bizarre !_

Riza : Qui est là ? Je vous préviens, je ne suis pas tendre !

La petite boule s'en alla vers Roy qui essayait de la chasser avec la main mais il n'y arrivait pas. C'est alors qu'il crut qu'on lui frappait le derrière et la petite boule lumineuse se plaça devant lui et lui tira la langue ! Cette petite boule était en fait une petite fée bien chiante !

Roy : Non mais tu vas me lâcher oui !èé

La petite fée ria de plus belle et lui tira une fois de plus la langue quand elle regarda au dessus de lui et s'enfuit tout riant.

Roy : Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Pourquoi elle rie ?

IL balança sa tête en arrière et découvrit pourquoi elle avait fuit en riant : Riza était au-dessus de lui et le regardait en fronçant les sourcils.

Roy (tout bas) : Oups !

Riza (doucement) : Peut-on savoir ce que vous faites ici ?

Roy : Tiens ! J'allais justement vous posez la même question !

Riza : Ce ne sont pas vos affaires et de quel droit m'espionnez-vous ?

Roy : Bah en fait je ne vous ai pas vu sur le canapé ni dans la maison, alors je vous ai cherché dehors ! Puis là, je vous ai vu au bord du lac et une petite bestiole est venu me taper sur les nerfs !

Riza ne pus s'empêcher de sourire à cette remarque. Elle le voit encore s'énerver sur cette petite fée qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire. Roy la regarda attentivement.

Roy : Vous êtes drôlement charmante quand vous souriez !

Riza rougit puis détourna son regard du sien pour tourner la tête et regarder le lac.

Riza : Non, vous avez tort ! Surtout sous cette forme, je ne peux pas être charmante. Je ne suis qu'un…monstre !

Elle avait perdu son sourire et semblait être au bord des larmes. Roy se releva et la força à le regarder.

Roy : Ne dites pas ça ! Pour l'instant je n'ai vu aucun monstre sauf Croc-blanc et Pika qui le sont par nature, et aussi la petite boule est un vrai monstre je dirais mais pas vous, non. Si vous en êtes un, alors vous serez bien le plus beau et le plus tendre des monstres que j'ai pus rencontrer ! Vous êtes un ange Riza, dans tous les sens du terme !

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de l'ange mais Roy les essuya et la pris dans ses bras. Il ne voulait pas la voir pleurer, il ne pouvait pas. Riza se sentait bizarrement plus légère après ce que Roy venait de lui dire, peut être que dans ce monde quelqu'un était capable de l'aimer pour elle et ne pas rejeter cette partie d'elle-même. Elle était tellement bien dans les bras de cet homme qu'elle s'endormie très vite une fois couché.

Le lendemain, Aéris était la première debout et elle se prépara son petit dej qui rempli entièrement la table ! Elle trouva Riza dans un profond sommeil qui par rapport à la veille, semblait paisible. Elle fut rejoins par les frères Elric qui avait très faim, comme à leur habitude (nouvelle pour Alphonse !).

Ed : Alors Aéris, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui ?

Aéris : On va s'entraîner ! Qui aurait cru un jouir que c'est moi qui dirait ça ? Mon maître serait fier de moi ! Snif !

Al : Tu vas nous entraîner pour nos pouvoirs ?

Aéris : Oui, vous allez faire sortir vos ailes !

Les deux : Nos ailes ?

Aéris : Bah oui ! Je ne vous l'ai pas dit hier ? En chacun de vous réside un ancien ange ! Vous êtes les réincarnations des anges de la légende !

Pika : Non, tu avais encore omis de dire ça !--' Non mais je vous jures !

Pika se servit un petit dej et piqua dans les assiettes des deux garçon qui était encore bouche bée ! (Espèce de morfal va !)

Al : Au fait Aéris, toi aussi tu es un ange et pourtant tu arrives à enlever tes ailes, alors pourquoi Riza ne les enlève pas ?

Aéris : Eh bien, je dirais que ce n'est pas la même chose. Elle s'est transformée grâce à un cercle de transmutation, mais pour redevenir normal, je ne sais pas.

Pika : Croc-blanc je ne sais pas s'il le sait, moi en tout cas je ne sais rien ! Il faudrait demander à tes frères ou à la princesse ? Non ?

: la famille d'Aéris est composé de, un grand frère Rink qui est comme son protecteur et qui sait énormément de chose sur le devoir de l'élue et plein d'autre chose, et de jumeau, Kalé et Kala dont le garçon Kalé et une vrai tête, pro en informatique et toute technologie !

: La princesse (on l'appelle comme ça !) est celle du monde des anges, d'apparence jeune fille de 16 ans, elle connaît toutes les races d'anges existant dans les différent mondes. Elle est âgée de 3 000 ans et est une très grande guerrière.

Aéris : Mouai, peut être !

A ce moment, Maes et Roy descendirent. Maes pleurait et Roy se tenait les oreilles.

Ed : Et bien, qu'est-ce qui a lieutenant colonel ?

Maes : Ouin !Snif ! Normalement tous les matins je vois ma petite Elysia souriante qui se jette sur moi en disant « bonjour mon papa chéri » et là elle n'est pas là ! Ouin ouin ouin !

Roy : Et donc depuis ce matin il me casse les oreilles !

Aéris : Ah ! Ca veut dire qu'il vous a « cassé » ! (A la façon Brice de Nice !)

Tous : --' ! Aéris, c'est nul ce que tu viens de dire, c'est pas du tout marrant !

Aéris : Ah, bon. Je me tairais la prochaine fois !

Elle alla dans un coin et bouda. Quand Winry arriva, elle la trouva accroupie dans son coin se demandant ce qui venait de se passer.

Winry : Ah, d'accord ! Et c'est pour ça ?

Maes : Bah ouai ! Elle est très susceptible !

Aéris (se relevant d'un coup) : Pour la peine votre entraînement sera terrible ! èé

Elle avait plein de flammes dans les yeux, puis elle les regarda et les envoya tous dehors !Et une fois tout le monde réveillé et les aligna à la façon militaire --' !

Aéris : C'est maintenant que les choses sérieuses vont commencer ! D'abord tout le monde en position du lotus ! Nous allons méditer pour réveiller vos pouvoirs si se n'est pas déjà fait pour certain ! Du coup, Ed et Riza vous êtes dispensé de la méditation ! Mais vous pouvez les aider !

Ed : OK ! Génial, dispenser de méditation !

Aéris : Oui mais après tu fera comme les autres ! Il y a juste ton pouvoir qui s'est réveiller, pas le reste (sourire sadique !) En fin de compte, il n'y a que Riza qui est dispensé d'entraînement pour un long moment !

Tous : Oh la chance !

Riza : Si vous croyez que c'est simple, vous pouvez vous mettre le doigt dans l'œil !

Aéris : Elle a tout à fait raison ! Maintenant au travail !èé

D'accord ils méditaient, mais ils ne savait pas quoi ! Puis une aura douce et bienfaisante vint les aidé a trouvé ce qu'il cherché. Aéris les aidé grâce a son aura, et la réponse fut immédiate. Ils cherchaient dans leur âme, l'ange endormi ! Riza et Ed les observait avec curiosité. Puis Ed se leva et s'approcha de Al qui fronçait les sourcils.

Ed : Alors t'as du mal frangin ? Laisse, je vais t'aider !

Il mit ses mains sur les épaules de son frère et se concentra. Il voyait à l'intérieur de l'âme de Alphonse ! Il se rappela sa propre âme et trouva vite fait la petite boule lumineuse contenant le pouvoir de Al et ainsi il sus que son petit frère était la réincarnation de Air Divin, ange de l'air ! A l'intérieur de Ed il sentit le pouvoir de Al grandir, Riza le ressentit aussi et un deuxième fut découvert quelque seconde après. Scar avait lui aussi trouvé son pouvoir et son ange qui était Vide Sidéral. Aéris était très contente que Scar ait réussi sans qu'elle ne l'aide. Ce qui révélé son immense pouvoir !

Aéris : Bravo tout les deux ! Alors comment c'est ?

Al : On ne dirait pas mais c'est très éprouvant comme expérience ! Je n'aurai jamais cru que se soit aussi fatiguant !

Scar : Oui ! C'est pareil pour moi ! Je ressens beaucoup de puissance mais je me sens aussi complètement vidé !

Winry : Dites, je crois qu'on y arriverait mieux si vous vous taisiez, non ?

Scar : Ah, oui ! Pardon.

Ed : Attend ! Je vais t'aider !

Croc-blanc : Je rêve ou il veut aider tout le monde le schtroumpf ! Oups pardon ! C'est sorti tout seul !

Ed lui lança un regard noir et mis ses mains sur les épaules à Winry, comme pour son frère, et ferma les yeux. Là aussi, il trouva la petite boule lumineuse puis après avoir guidé Winry jusque là, il la laissa faire. Quelque seconde après, elle avait réussi, Son pouvoir était l'eau comme l'avait dit Croc-blanc et son ange était donc Eau Pure. Puis se furent au tour de Roy et Maes, révélant le pouvoir du feu et l'ange Feu Ardent pour Roy et le pouvoir de la Terre, l'ange Terre Sacrée pour Maes.

Dans le repère des homonculus (Oui sa faisait longtemps !) Les homonculus reçurent de l'aide et pas n'importe laquelle. Il s'agissait du seigneur des ténèbres et de tous les méchants qui puissent exister, le plus puissant personnage qu'on puisse jamais rencontrer, Michael (prononcé à l'américaine !).

Michael : Et donc vous vous êtes fait berner comme des bleus ! Personne ne peut faire apparaître cette foutue porte ! Pas même elle, se n'était rien d'autre qu'une illusion ! Il n'y a qu'une personne capable de le faire mais il faudrait vraiment qu'elle soit puissante, hors ce n'est pas le cas ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Pride : Oui mon seigneur !

Aucun des homonculus n'osaient relever la tête pour subir sa colère. D'abord il était très en colère parce qu'ils ont laissé l'élue redevenir normal puis ils avaient lamentablement échoué pour ce qui était de récupérer l'Ange de Vie !

Michael : A cause de cette saloperie d'élue, je m'affaiblie de jour en jour !

Envy : Ah oui ! La malédiction qu'elle vous a lançait juste avant que vous ne la contrôliez ?

Michael regarda Envy qui avait toujours la tête baisait et passa à côté de lui pour aller à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Envy : _J'ai un mauvais pressentiment ! J'aurai mieux fait de fermer ma grande gueule !_

Michael : Oui en effet Envy ! Tu as perdu une occasion de fermer ta grande gueule !

A ce moment Envy s'écroula de douleur et se tenait la gorge. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer et ressentait la douleur de la mort ! Puis tout se relâcha et il pu de nouveau respirer.

Une voix derrière : Mon seigneur ne le tuer pas pour si peu ! Nous avons besoin de lui !

Michael (regardant toujours Envy avec rage) : Oui ! Tu as raison Hao (ou Zekke pour ceux qui regarde l'anime !)! Il ne faudrait pas gâcher de précieuse vies !

Ainsi donc était le terrible Michael, mais il s'affaiblissait et c'est pour ça qu'il veut l'Ange de vie ! Pour son sang !

Aéris avait repris l'entraînement et maintenant ils devaient faire en sorte d'attaquer.

Pour le moment, celui qui maniait le mieux son pouvoir était Roy. On aurait dit qu'il avait fait ça toute sa vie ! (Trop drôle ! Il le manipule depuis qu'il est militaire ! Donc il a l'habitude ! --') Mais sinon, Scar le maniait très bien aussi ! Les autres avaient du mal et causaient quelque dommage qui faisait bien rires Aéris et Riza, les seules qui ne s'entraînaient pas.

Ed : Vous pouvez bien rire lieutenant ! Utilisez votre pouvoir pour voir tiens !

Riza : Tu ne vas pas être déçu Edward !

Elle se leva et s'approcha de Winry qui se plaignait de son épaule encore blessé. Winry la regardait curieusement mais se laissa faire. Riza posa ses mains sur l'épaule blessée et une fine lumière apparue sous ces mains. Quelque seconde après, elle retira ses mains pour laissait apparaître l'épaule de Winry totalement guérie. Winry n'en croyait pas ses yeux !

Winry : Ca alors ! Mon épaule est complètement guérie et je n'ai plus mal ! Oh merci Riza ! Merci de m'avoir guérie !

Ed : OO ! Wouaa ! Trop bien le pouvoir !

Riza : Alors tu disais Fullmetal ?

Ed : Oh ! Rien, rien !

Elle se mit à rire et Ed reparti voir Alphonse pour s'entraîner mais Al aussi était mort de rire ! A vrai dire tout le monde riait. Puis une grande explosion se produit un peu plus loin dans la forêt. Aéris ferma les yeux pour sentir les auras qui se dégageait et les reconnus tous de suite.

Aéris : Quoi ! Eux, ici ? Désolé de vous abandonnez mais je dois y aller !

Scar : Quoi ? Tu ne dois pas y aller seule ! Surtout qu'on ne sait pas qui se bat !

Une voix dans le ciel : C'est bon Aéris ! Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, il s'en occupe très bien !

Tous levèrent leur nez et découvrirent une personne drôlement familière dans les airs et portant lui aussi de grandes ailes blanches.

Aéris (toute souriante) : Mon frère ! Tu es là !D'ailleurs pourquoi ?

Rink : Parce que Michael a lui aussi des renforts !

Aéris : Ah ! Zut ! J'en étais sur !

Une voix derrière : Et moi alors ! On m'oublie ?

Derrière Aéris se tenait un jeune homme châtain clair aux yeux verts portant un étrange accoutrement. Une sorte d'armure en or portant différent motif. Aéris se jeta dans ses bras.

Aéris : Maître Aiolia ! Vous n'êtes pas blessé ?

Aiolia : Non ne t'en fais pas !

Tout le monde était subjugué par les nouveaux arrivants. Le premier arrivé, l'ange (encore un !)Était Rink, le grand frère d'Aéris et le gars tout en armure était son maître, le chevalier d'or du Lion Aiolia. Winry trouvait les deux jeunes hommes très mignon mais remarqua à l'annulaire gauche de Rink un anneau doré.

Winry : _Oh, Zut ! Il est déjà casé ! Mais l'autre par contre il semble libre ! _

Aéris se retourna dangereusement vers Winry et Rink était explosé de rire. Aiolia lui ne comprenait pas pourquoi son élève fixait dangereusement la jeune fille.

Aéris : Désolé de te décevoir Winry mais mon maître est déjà casé et il est trop vieux pour toi !

Aiolia (qui commencé a comprendre) : Comment ça trop vieux ? Tant que tu y es t'as qu'à dire que je suis un vieillard ! Et depuis quand je suis casé ?

Rink : Laisse tomber ! Au fait les deux monstres, vous avez un message de Sora !

Les deux : Oups ! On est mort, on est cuit, on va en enfer ! Quel supplice va-t-elle nous faire ?

Après une demi heure de rencontre et de rires, Aiolia reprit l'entraînement de son disciple avec elle en prime ! Et cette fois-ci, l'entraînement fut vraiment dur ! Tout le monde commençait a très bien maîtrisait leur pouvoir à la fin de la journée. En rentrant ils étaient totalement crevé !

Maes : Oh j'en peux plus ! Mon royaume pour voir ma femme et ma fille !

Roy : Oh tu ne vas pas t'y remettre ! Moi aussi je suis fatigué je te signal ! Et c'est même le cas de tout le monde !

Ed : Vous voulez dire de tout ceux qui on subi l'entraînement ! Il y a deux qui ne peuvent pas se plaindre !

Rink (riant) : Moi je n'ai plus besoin d'entraînement de ce genre depuis très longtemps ! Et votre ami n'en a pas besoin non plus !

Riza : C'est censé être rassurant ?

Aiolia : Bah je pense oui ! Vous n'avez pas à vous fatiguer contrairement à d'autres qui se plaignent à longueur de journée ! (Regard noir vers Aéris)

Aéris : Je me plains moi ? Non, jamais de la vie ! Juste un petit peu !

Aiolia : Oh lala ! Bon sinon j'ai une bonne nouvelle ! Bientôt vous serez tous prêts ! Vous maniez beaucoup mieux vos pouvoirs et je crois que bientôt l'ange en vous se réveillera aussi ! En fait j'ai bien fait de reprendre le travail d'Aéris sinon vous en aviez pour des années !

Aéris : Ca veut dire quoi ça ?

Tous rirent, encore une fois l'ambiance était à la rigolade. Mais il était déjà tard et tout le monde tombait de fatigue. Demain allait peut être, être un très grand combat pour ce monde et pour la vie.

Voilà pour ce chapitre 7 attention bientôt la fin dans 1 ou 2 chapitre !

Au fait je n'ai rien expliqué pour les méchants :

-D'abord Michael, je l'ai expliqué il est le grand méchant de l'histoire !

-Hao (ou Zekke) prévenez moi pour savoir comment je l'appelle ! Donc lui c'est le grand méchant de shaman King et il possède l'esprit de feu ! Il est très fidèle à Michael mais si parfois il est complètement chtarbé ! (Oui il change un peu du manga et de l'anime il est un peu con (marrant) sur les bords !) Mais je l'adore

-Ensuite je n'ai pas encore parlé de lui mais lui aussi est un très grand fidèle de Michael et c'est un persos inventé par moi ! Il s'appelle Magna et lui aussi manipule le feu (oui je suis une grande dingue du feu) et il est le jumeaux (chui dingue des jumeaux aussi) de Mushra dans shinzo ! Sauf qu'il sert le mal !

Voila ! Sinon laissé desreviews c'est sympa !

Et merci pour les reviews de:

-Seddy: c'est gentil de ta part! Soit patiente c'est bientot la fin

-Luna: toi aussi un grand merci je te fais de gros bisous!

Bisous en attendant de se revoir dans le chapitre 8, Ange de feu!


	9. Chapter 8:Kidnapping!

Chapitre 8 : Kidnapping !

Du côté de l'élue, il y a : Rink, grand guerrier possédant une très grande force et grand frère de l'élue. C'est un ange.

Aiolia, chevalier d'or du Lion au service d'Athéna, il est le maître de l'élue et a le pouvoir de tuer un Dieu ! (Référence : saint seiya G)

Aéris, c'est elle l'élue. Elle possède énormément de puissance mais ne peux se servir de toute cette puissance qu'au bon moment (C'est-à-dire dans longtemps !)

Edward Elric, Alchimiste d'état à 12 ans, il est le Fullmetal et il est très puissant. Il est la réincarnation d'un ancien ange, Eclair Foudroyant qui lui donne sa force et son pouvoir pour vaincre le mal sur les mondes.

Alphonse Elric, petit frère de Ed, il vient juste de récupérer son corps grâce à Aéris. Lui aussi est réincarnation d'un Ange, Air Divin. Celui-ci l'aidera à combattre le mal et à protéger les plus faibles.

Roy Mustang, colonel de l'armé et alchimiste d'état dit le Flame alchimiste manipulant le feu de l'enfer. De son élément, il est la réincarnation de l'ange Feu Ardent. Grâce à la puissance de l'ange ajouté à celle de Roy, il sera en mesure de protéger l'Ange de Vie et l'élue.

Maes Hughes, lieutenant-colonel de l'armé et meilleur ami de Roy, il est le réincarnation de Terre Sacrée, ancien ange et protecteur des différente terres. Il utilisera sa puissance contre le mal et protègera l'élue quoi qu'il arrive même si sa famille lui manque énormément.

Riza Hawkeye, lieutenant de l'armé, bras droit de Roy et le protège. Si elle n'est pas la réincarnation d'un ange, elle en est la descendance, celle de l'Ange de Vie. Elle s'est transformée en ange grâce à un cercle de transmutation aussi compliqué qu'un cercle de transmutation humaine. Elle cache un passé douloureux mais reste forte. Les méchants la recherche pour son sang, capable de guérir la malédiction d'Aéris sur Michael.

Scar, le grand tueur d'alchimiste d'état. Il veut venger son peuple, les Ishbals, mais s'est allié à Edward et les autres grâce à Aéris, qui a libéré son cœur de la haine qu'il portait en lui. Maintenant, c'est un allié puissant et un ami sur qui on peut compter. Il est la réincarnation de Vide Sidéral, un ange puissant mais juste qui lui donne sa force et sa puissance pour vaincre le mal.

Winry, grande fabricante d'automail et amie d'enfance des frère Elric, elle n'a pas forcément une très grande puissance. C'est en rencontrant Croc-blanc qu'elle découvre qu'elle est la réincarnation de Eau Pure, ange lui donnant son pouvoir pour aider les autres.

Croc-blanc, monstre de compagnie manipulant la glace. Il est puissant et très rapide, qui aidera justement Riza à s'échapper des homonculus. Il n'est jamais séparé de Pika, son meilleur ami avec qui il fait les pires conneries !

Pika, lui aussi monstre de compagnie, il manipule l'électricité et la foudre (c'est la même chose ?). Grâce à lui, Edward a su qu'il contrôlait la foudre. Il appartient à Aéris avec qui elle s'engueule souvent !

Chez le seigneur des ténèbres, il y a : les homonculus avec :

Envy, homonculus de l'envie, il déteste par-dessus tout Edward et Alphonse ainsi que leur père. Il apprendra à ses dépends qu'il faut se taire devant Michael ! Il a le pouvoir de se changer en n'importe quel personne.

Lust, homonculus de la luxure, elle souhaite devenir humaine. Elle utilise ses doigts comme lance qui sont très tranchant (Winry en sais quelque chose !) Elle par contre c'est devant Dante qu'elle doit se taire !

Gluttony, homonculus de la gourmandise, il est très attaché à Lust et je ne sais pas pourquoi ! Il est capable de manger tout et n'importe quoi grâce à sa salive qui très acide.

Pride, homonculus de l'orgueil, il est le généralissime de l'armé et c'est lui qui à déclenché la guerre avec les Ishbals et toutes les autres. Il a « l'œil parfait », capable de tout voir et de déjoué tout les gestes de ses ennemis (Roy l'apprend dans l'anime !) Il est presque aussi fort que Envy mais il est plus rapide que lui.

Wrath, homonculus de la colère, il possède le bras et la jambe de Ed et veut posséder tout ce qu'il lui appartient. Grâce au membre de Ed, il est le seul homonculus à faire de l'alchimie mais ne la contrôlant pas totalement, il est très dangereux. Il prend Sloth comme sa maman.

Sloth, homonculus de la paresse, elle est le pêché de Ed et Al. Elle possède l'élément eau donc est capable de noyer une personne facilement. Croyant qu'elle est leur mère, Wrath la prend pour la sienne.

Greed, homonculus de l'avarice, il est loin d'être ami avec les autres, mais ici, il est. Il est capable de recouvrir son corps d'une très grande couche de carbone qui rend son corps indestructible. Mais Ed dans l'anime trouve le moyen de le contrer. Il doit surveiller les mouvements d'Aéris mais il est repéré par Pika qui l'électrocute.

Michael, il est le seigneur des ténèbres et le plus grand ennemi d'Aéris. Grâce à la malédiction que celle-ci lui a infligé avant de passer sous son contrôle, il s'affaiblit de jour en jour. Pour annuler cette malédiction il doit avoir le sang de l'Ange de Vie, c'est-à-dire de Riza qui est sa descendante. Il n'y a que dans le combat final que Aéris et Michael pourrons employer toute leur puissance.

Hao, est un grand méchant au service de Michael, qui est sans pitié surtout lorsqu'il voit du sang. Il possède l'esprit de feu, un puissant fantôme gardien que personne ne peut tuer. Il tire sa force des autres esprits gardien qu'il a mangé. Hao est le plus fort des méchants après Michael.

Magna, grand méchant aussi, manipulant le feu aussi. Il est fidèle à Michael et avec Hao, forme un duo très dangereux et très puissant même si sa force ne rivalise pas avec Hao.

Rink conclu que la bataille n'allait pas être de la tarte ! Même si ils sont plus nombreux avec les monstres, ils allaient avoir du mal à les battre. Mais ils étaient prêts, eux aussi allaient donner du mal aux autres.

Aiolia : Alors qu'est-ce que sa donne ?

Rink : Et bien, je vais rien te cacher ! Sa va être dur !

Scar : C'était couru d'avance ! C'est quand même des homonculus !

Aéris : Oh mais ce n'est pas ça le pire Scar ! C'est Hao et Michael ! Ils sont très puissants !

Roy : Si j'ai bien compris, il utilise le feu, alors Winry et Croc-blanc peuvent le maîtriser !

Rink : Ce n'est pas si simple que ça ! Sinon on l'aurait battu depuis longtemps déjà ! Ok c'est un esprit de feu, mais il est capable de passer aux autres éléments sans problème ! Donc l'eau et la glace ne servent à rien !

Ed : Ah ! D'accord ok, ça va vraiment être difficile !

Winry : Oui et pas qu'un peu je crois ! --

Riza : Alors laissez moi y aller !

Tous se retournèrent et la regardaient sans trop de surprise dans leurs yeux. Ils se doutaient qu'elle dirait ça.

Rink : Non, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! Vous savez que si vous y allez, votre vie sera en danger ! Même pire que ça, ils veulent votre vie !

Riza : Mais au moins ça vous permettra à tous de ne pas vous battre et de ne pas risquez votre vie pour la mienne.

Aéris : Peut être mais ça ne servirai à rien. Il reviendra encore plus fort si vous lui donnez votre vie !

Elle ne savait plus quoi dire pour les protéger des combats. Mais c'était elle qui fallait protéger, pas eux. Elle ne voulait être un poids à garder ou à protéger, elle voulait se rendre utile. Ou même, elle aurai voulu ne pas exister pour leur épargner des souffrances. Les personnes autour d'elle on toujours souffert, à cause d'elle. Elle baissa la tête et tint son bras.

Riza : Alors……tuez-moi !

Tous : OO ! Non mais ça ne va pas !

Riza : Bah quoi ! Au moins il n'y aura plus d'emmerde !

Aéris : Ah ouai tiens ! Bonne idée !...Et tant que tu y es on te jette dans le lac juste après !

Riza : Ben pourquoi pas ! Au moins là c'est sur on ne me retrouvera pas !...Euh depuis quand tu me tutoie ?

Aéris : J'avais la flemme de vouvoyer ! Et puis c'est chiant ! Maintenant on se connaît tous, alors on peut se tutoyer ! Mais la question n'est pas là, tu ne mourra pas un point c'est tout ! Bon sauf si tu tombes entre les mains de Michael, là ok t'es foutue, on pourra plus rien pour toi!

Riza : Et c'est censé me rassurer ?

Aéris : bah oui ! Pourquoi ça rassure pas ?

Roy : Bah quand on entend ça, pas vraiment !

Al : Oui c'est sur !

Aéris : Ah zut ! J'ai loupé mon coup !

Et là le fou rire était général. En fin de compte, Aéris avait réussi son coup, tout le monde rigolait. Mais Maes lui rigolait car il avait vu Roy s'inquiéter pour les propos de Riza, et il était entrain de se foutre de sa tête ! Roy lui donna un coup de coude avec un regard noir et Maes s'écroula tellement il riait. Scar lui en pleurait de rire, Aiolia et Rink se regardait et était explosé de rire, Al et Ed étaient obligés de se tenir mutuellement pour ne pas tomber, quand à Winry, elle était déjà parterre se tenant le ventre. Pika et Croc-blanc se roulaient au sol tant ils riaient, Riza essuyait ses yeux mouillés et avait aussi mal au ventre.Elle se tenait contre un mur pour ne pas tomber et regardait Roy qui faisait un savon à Maes qui n'en pouvait plus de rire. Mais se fout rire ne dura que peu de temps car Riza sentit derrière elle le mur chauffait bizarrement puis il s'écroula mettant tout le monde en alerte. C'est alors que dehors se tenait Michael et les homonculus.

Michael : Désolé du retard on a manqué quelque chose ?

Alors que Aiolia et Roy se précipiter sur Riza, deux personnes s'interposèrent mettant devant eux une grande boule de feu.

Aiolia : Hao et Magna ! Content de vous voir !

Hao : Mais de même Aiolia ! Désolé d'interrompre votre petite réunion mais il y a urgence !

C'est alors que Wrath transmuta ses bras en corde qui se jetèrent sur l'ange qui fut propulsé en arrière et que Envy rattrapa avant qu'elle ne se prenne un arbre.

Envy : Eh ! Fait attention le morveux ! Faut pas la tuer faut la kidnapper ! Ce n'est pas la même chose !

Wrath : Oh ça va ! Si t'es pas content t'as qu'a le faire toi-même ! Ce n'est pas pour toi que je le fais !

Riza : Mais lâche-moi ! Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer facilement ! Si je me libère tu vas le regretter !

Envy : Oh la ferme ! Tenez, faites attention elle a pas sa langue dans sa poche !

Michael : Merci Envy ! Comme quoi tu peux te tenir !

Il prit Riza par les cheveux et eu un sourire sadique.

Michael : Alors c'est toi l'Ange de Vie ? Grâce à toi, ou plutôt à ton sang je vais revivre et être plus fort ! Qui sait, mignonne comme tu es peut être que je te laisserai vivre pour m'occuper ?

Là le sang de Riza ne fit qu'un tour et sa main partie droit vers le visage de Michael. Mais il l'arrêta sans problème et la tint fermement.

Michael : Mais pour ça il faut être sage !

Il l'assomma et la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Puis il leva la tête et appela tout le monde.

Michael : C'est bon nous avons l'ange nous pouvons partir ! Alors à un de ces jours peut être !

Et tous disparurent dans un nuage de fumée noire. Hao et Magna qui les occupaient disparurent dans les flammes de l'esprit gardien de Hao. Ed releva Winry qui avait été jeté à terre par Magna, Al et Aéris se dépoussiéraient car ils avaient été soufflé par l'esprit de feu et tous les autres se relevaient sauf Pika qui redescendait (?) !

Aéris : Pouah ! Il a toujours une haleine de chiotte cet esprit de feu ! Il faut que Hao lui brosse ses dents !

Al : Oui c'est sur ! Et il nous on bien occupé aussi, il ont pris Riza sans qu'on ai pus faire quelque chose !

Roy : Justement on doit aller la chercher !

Rink : Doucement Roméo ! Ta Juliette n'est pas en danger !

Aiolia : Tu te fous de notre gueule là ? Je croyais que si elle était prise, elle était foutue !

Rink : Eh bien je me suis trompé !

Aéris : Euh….tu veux bien expliqué là je pige que dalle ! Elle est foutue, capoute, morte tout ce que tu veux ou pas ?

Rink : --' Toi tu n'as pas lu ton livre !

Aéris : OO ! Euh… lequel ?

Rink (désespéré) : Bon ce n'est pas grave ! En fait son sang est bien important pour qu'il retrouve ses pouvoirs et sa vie, mais ce n'est pas tout. Pour que ça marche, il faut que les six autres anges soient réveillés, ici ils ne le sont qu'à moitié, et que ces six anges donnent une plume d'élément, de leur élément. C'est-à-dire leur pouvoir !

Maes : Quoi ! Ca veut dire que si on le fait, on perdrait notre pouvoir ?

Rink : ……Oui.

Ed : Mais c'est pas possible ! Il est fou furieux l'autre con pour faire une chose pareille !

Aéris : Bah oui Ed ! Il est vraiment fou furieux et pire que ça même ! Tu sais, je le connais bien ! Il est sans état d'âme ! Bon, sauf quand il pète un câble !

Croc-blanc : Et tu crois que si il n'a pas touché aux six autres, c'est parce qu'il ne savait pas qu'ils étaient la réincarnation des anges ?

Rink : Oh si ! Il le sait forcément ! Votre aura a augmenté, il s'en ait rendu compte, il n'est pas bête !

Aéris : Ca dépend des moments !

Rink (regard noir vers sa sœur) : Mais pourquoi il ne s'est pas attaqué à vous, je n'en sais rien !

Pendant que tout le monde était perplexe et se demandait pourquoi, les méchant était revenu à leur repère super bien caché. Et Riza était dans un coin, surveillé par Hao et Magna. Ils se tapaient la discute !

Hao : Ouai, faut pas croire tout ce qu'il dit ! Il dit ça pour voir ta réaction et ça le fait marrer. Et je sais même pas pourquoi !

Riza : C'est sur c'est stupide !

Hao : Tout a fait ! Mais vu ta réaction ça t'enchante pas du tout ! Tu serais pas amoureuse des fois ?

Riza : Eh ! Ca c'est privé ! Je ne vais pas tout te dire quand même ! Et puis quoi encore ?

Hao : Oh ! C'était juste une question ! Mais c'est bon j'ai la réponse ! Pas vrai Magna ?...Magna ?

Celui-ci dormait debout appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés et ne semblait pas du tout avoir suivie la conversation.

Riza : Il dort toujours comme ça ? C'est fou ce que ça doit l'intéresser ! Eh oh ! EH ! REVEILLE-TOI !

Les efforts de Riza pour le réveiller furent vains, même en le traitant de tous les noms ! Jusqu'à ce que Hao s'en mêle.

Hao : Tu peux toujours essayer, il ne se réveillera pas ! Le seul truc qui le réveille c'est ce mot !

Il s'approcha de l'oreille de Riza et lui murmura :

Hao : M-U-S-H-R-A !

Riza (tout fort): Mushra?

Magna (se réveillant brusquement) : Où il est ? Hein, où il est pour que je le tue de mes mains ? Hao ! Il est où ?

Hao : C'est bon calme toi ! Il n'est pas là !

Magna : Bah alors pourquoi tu as dit son nom ?

Hao : Ah ! Ce n'est pas moi ! C'est Riza !

Riza : Désolé ! Mais c'est qui M…euh cette personne ?

Magna (tirant la gueule) : Mon frère jumeau !

Riza : Ah ! Ok ! Sympa la fraternité !

Hao : Ouai, t'as vu ? Moi heureusement mon frère jumeau je l'adore !

Riza : Ah parce que toi aussi tu as un frère jumeau ?

Hao : Oui ! Nos frangins sont dans le même camp et nous on est dans le même aussi !

Riza : OO ! Woua, sympa la famille ! On se tue entre frère, quelle bonne idée !

Hao : Oui c'est génial !

Michael : Ce n'est pas bientôt fini ce bordel ? Bon il est tant d'y aller ! Tu vas me rendre ma vie et ma force avec un petit supplément !

Il pris Riza par le bras et l'entraîna dans une autre salle.Elle se retourna pour voir Hao et Magna, qui tirait toujours la gueule, et Hao qui avait l'air triste ! Bizarre pour un méchant ! Elle arriva dans une salle ressemblant à un autel.Cela ne disait rien de bon ! Un autel en forme de bassin assez petit pour contenir……au moins 5 litres de sang ! Cette idée lui glaça le sang. Mais sur un autre autel à côté, il y avait six plumes entouraient d'aura de différente couleur. Et ces aura, elle les connaissait, celle des élément que possédait ces amis. Puis Michael s'arrêta brusquement, quelque chose semblait clocher. Mais quoi ? C'est alors qu'il tendit son bras sur le côté à une vitesse vertigineuse, puis il esquissa un sourire satisfait. Riza crut voir une ombre disparaître à l'endroit où Michael avait dirigé son bras. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose les avait espionné, elle espéra que se soit quelqu'un du groupe. Ce Michael était vraiment terrifiant ! Il se disait affaiblit et sur le point de mourir, mais il était très en forme et même très puissant !

Aéris répara la maison à moitié défoncée et entendue du bruit derrière elle. Elle se retourna toute souriante en ayant reconnue l'aura mais son sourire s'effaça rapidement lorsqu'elle vit Aiolia se tenant le bras tout ensanglanté !

Et voilà ! Oula, je laisse du suspens !Enfin peut être Donc le chapitre 8 se termine maintenant passons au chapitre 9 ! je crois pouvoir le publier avant lundi sinon il faudra attendre jeudi soir ou vendredi (et oui c'est très chiant d'être interne) !

A tous je fais de gros bisous,

Ange de feu.


	10. Chapter 9:La cérémonie

Chapitre 9 : La cérémonie

Aéris avait accourue auprès de Aiolia, son maître, qui était blessé même si il souriait pour ne pas la faire paniquer. Tout le reste était sorti de la maison et s'empressait d'aller aider Aiolia.

Aéris : Oh maître ! J'aurais mieux fait de vous accompagner ! J'en étais sur !

Aiolia : Aéris….relâche ton étreinte ! Tu me fais mal !

Aéris : Oh pardon maître ! Je suis désolé !

Rink : Tu sais à quel point elle tient à toi ?

Aiolia : Oui, je sais !

Maes : La vache ! La personne qui t'as fait ça ne ta pas loupé ! Ton bras est dans un sale état ! Et qui est l'auteur de ta blessure ?

Aiolia : --' A ton avis ? Il y a que Michael pour faire se genre de chose !

Ed : Je croyais qu'il était affaiblit ?

Roy : Bah oui ! Si il est affaiblit il ne peux pas faire d'attaque de se genre ! A moins qu'il soit très puissant même affaiblit !

Rink : Eh bien c'est ça ! Il est tellement puissant qu'on ne peut imaginer réellement sa force. Au fait tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

Aiolia : Oui ! Et c'est même très intéressant ! Il était déjà au courant pour les plumes !

Tous : OO ! Quoi !

Aiolia : Oui, et je les ai vus, les plumes. Il les a déjà ! Je ne sais pas comment, mais il les a déjà et il s'apprête a les utilisé ! Quand il a sentie ma présence, il emmenait Riza dans cette pièce où justement il y a les plumes ! La cérémonie ne va pas tarder à commencer !

Aéris : Quoi ! Mais comment il pouvait être au courant pour ça il n'y a que toi et moi qui le savons ! A moins que….

Al : A moins que quoi ?

Pika : Je croyais que tu n'avais pas lu le livre ?

Aéris : Si je l'ai lu mais je ne m'en souvenais plus jusqu'à ce que Rink le rappelle ! Et maintenant je sais ! Quand j'étais sous son emprise, j'ai dû le lui révéler sans m'en rendre compte !

Aiolia : Ah ! Bah ça n'arrange pas nos affaires ! Bon je crois qu'on va faire préparer cette cérémonie à notre manière !

Roy : Je n'aurai pas dit mieux moi-même !

Ed : Tu l'as dit bouffie !

Ils allaient tous se battre, même Aiolia qui se foutait de sa blessure comme toujours ! (C'est bien un chevalier !) Mais ils devaient se dépêcher, Michael n'allait pas les attendre et ils voulaient découvrir comment il avait pu avoir ces plumes sans que Ed et les autres soit totalement en Ange. Et pour le moment, la cérémonie commençait.

Riza :_ Cet endroit est vraiment lugubre ! Il doit faire froid car quand je respire de la fumée sort de ma bouche et j'ai entendu Wrath dire qu'il était gelé.Moi je ne sens plus rien, ni le froid, ni le chaud, ni la faim, ni sentir les parfums. Si ça continue je ne sentirais même pas la douleur ! Bah, ce n'est pas dramatique ! Mais j'ai l'impression de perdre la partie humaine que j'ai en moi. Et dire que c'est comme ça que je risque de mourir, ce n'est pas génial ! Ah tiens ! Je ne ressens même pas la peur m'envahir. C'est étrange comme sensation, je ne peux même pas la décrire ! C'est comme…le vide !_

Elle fut vite tirée de ses pensés car Michael s'approchait avec sur ses talons, Envy qui portait les fameuse plumes des éléments. Il dirigea Riza vers le bassin, d'ailleurs qui était d'une forme plutôt bizarre. C'était un bassin de la forme d'une étoile à six branches avec au bout de ses six branches des réceptacles. Et il y avait de l'eau à l'intérieur du bassin et assez de place pour une personne. Elle devina tout de suite en voyant le bassin ce qui allait se passer. Michael la plaça alors, comme elle le pensait, au centre du bassin puis il se retourna vers Envy.

Michael : Donne moi les plumes et va t'occuper des invités qui veulent passer incognito ! C'est clair ?

Envy : Des invités ? Mais avec plaisir mon seigneur ! Je vous les ramène en miettes ou en entier ?

Michael : Comme ça t'enchante !

Envy parti tout content car il allait pouvoir les massacrer comme il voulait. Michael arborait un grand sourire qui inquiéta Riza. Les autres allaient avoir une belle surprise ! Puis Michael s'approcha de Riza et sorti une dague. Il avait toujours son sourire sadique.

Michael : Bien ! Maintenant on va pouvoir commencer ! Lust, avant d'aller aider Envy, met en place les plumes puis tu pourras partir !

Lust plaça les plumes sur les réceptacles et Michael trancha les veines du poignet de Riza. Elle ne sentit rien et son sang tomba dans l'eau pour s'y mêlé.Michael parti du bassin, et maintenant il foutait des traces partout !

Michael : Normal ! Je suis trempé jusqu'à mi cuisses ! C'est sur que comme ça je fout des traces partout !

Moi : Oh ! Ca va ! Bon on reprend ! --'

Son sang se mêlé à l'eau et les plumes se mirent à briller. Pendant ce temps, Envy et les autres avaient accueillit les intrus.

Envy : D'accord ! Il nous dit qu'il y a des invités et ils sont où ? Ah, ce que ça peut m'énerver !

Pride : Et en plus c'est à nous de faire le boulot ! Ces deux laqués ne viennent même pas nous aidé ! Nous on est incapable de sentir leur présence !

Une voix derrière : A bah tant mieux !

A ce moment là, ils furent tous soufflés vers un mur où ils furent tous grillés comme dans un barbecue puis ils sont tous trempés, électrocuté (triple attaque !), enterrés puis congelé pour être envoyer dans une dimension du vide tous ensemble !

Rink : Sympa j'ai rien eu le temps de faire ! Au fait, Scar, tu les as envoyé où ?

Scar : Devant leur maître pour qu'il voit la nullité de ses soldats !

Ed : Ca c'est bien dit ! Oh ! Vous auriez dû voir la tête d'Envy ! C'était trop marrant !

Roy : De toute manière ils ont tous fait une tête à hurler de rire ! Mais on est pas là pour parler je vous signal ! Riza doit nous attendre !

Croc-blanc : Il est bien amoureux lui ! C'est trop mignon !

Roy (tout rouge) : Occupe-toi de tes affaires je ne t'ai rien demandé !

Alors que Roy était devant encore rouge, tous derrière était éclaté de rires ! Puis juste devant le colonel des flammes apparurent et Hao surgit du feu. Derrière le groupe c'était Magna qui était apparut.

Hao : C'était un joli bloc de glace que vous nous avez envoyé là ! C'était bien marrant ! Il m'a fallu du temps pour me calmer !

Magna : Vous en faites pas il est toujours comme ça ! Enfin je ne parle pas pour vous Aéris, Rink, Aiolia et les monstres ! Vous le connaissez déjà ! --'

Hao : Oh ! C'est quoi ça ?

Hao s'approche d'Aiolia et passa son doigt sur son épaule. Il avait encore du sang et bizarrement les yeux de Hao changèrent et devinrent très apocalyptique ! Magna mit sa main sur son visage.

Magna : Oh, mais qu'il est con !

Hao : Du sang ! Je voir le sang, le sang coulé !

Il était devenu complètement hystérique et une gigantesque aura de feu l'entoura et l'esprit de feu apparut.

Aéris : Là on a du souci a se faire ! En voyant du sang Hao n'est plus lui-même ! Il est complètement fou et veut tuer tout ceux qui se trouvent devant lui !

Al : Oups la !

Hao envoya une énorme déflagration sur nos joyeux lurons, qui ne sont plus du tout joyeux ! Tout crama sur son passage et l'esprit de feu se jeta sur Aéris mais fut arrêté par Aiolia et Rink.

Rink : Crame un cheveux à ma sœur et je jure de te faire regretté ton geste !

Aiolia : J'allais dire la même chose ! Sauf que c'est mon disciple ! Et ce n'est pas bon de me voir énervé ! Je vais te faire sentir les crocs du Lion tu vas voir !

Ed et Pika se mirent chacun sur un côté d'Aiolia et à tous les trois ils firent reculer l'esprit de feu jusqu'au bout du couloir !

Pika : Ah ah ! Vive le pouvoir de la foudre !

Aiolia : Bravo Ed !C'était très fort même si tu n'es pas totalement transformé ! Ed sa va ? Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

Ed était replié sur lui-même et se tenait la poitrine, il avait mal, très mal. Puis Aiolia regarda autour de lui, les autres étaient pareils, tous recroquevillé sur eux-mêmes et semblait tous avoir mal à la poitrine.

Aéris : Rink ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ?

Rink : Je…c'est peut être à cause de la cérémonie ! Michael a des plumes, mais je ne sais pas où il les a eu ! Et ça doit les infectés car……se sont les plumes des ancien anges ! Lorsqu'ils ont sauvé la Terre ils ont sacrifié leur vie et leurs plumes ont du se fondre avec leur élément ! Michael a pu les détecté puis les a sorti des éléments !

Aiolia : Ca veut dire qu'ils vont perdre le pouvoir que les anciens leur on donné ! Comment faire pour les épargner ? A moins que…. Mais oui c'est évident ! Ils doivent se transformer par eux-mêmes en ange !

Aéris : Ah oui ! C'est ça ! Mais comment faire ils ne sont pas en état ?

Scar : C'est…à nous de le faire !

Winry : On doit le faire de nos propres moyens !

Ed : Question de vie ou de mort !

Maes : Je crois qu'ils ont tout dit là !

Al : Oui ! Je pense aussi !

Roy : Non ! Ils ont oublié une chose ! Si on y arrive se sera ensemble comme des amis !

Scar : Comme des frères !

Ed : Ouai ! Pas mal l'idée ! Comme des frères !

Il mit sa main au milieu du cercle qu'ils avaient crée non sans mal, puis Scar mit la sienne, puis Roy puis tout les autres un par un comme pour prêter allégeance de leur « fraternité ». Aéris les regardait les larmes aux yeux, pour Aiolia, cela lui rappela les autres chevaliers d'or, ses frères d'armes et Rink souriait, très satisfait car ils venait de découvrir les véritables liens de l'amitié.

Pendant ce temps, Riza s'écroula aussi, elle avait mal à la poitrine, son cœur lui faisait mal malgré qu'elle ne sente plus rien. Puis elle cru sentir une douce chaleur, dans son cœur qui lui enlevait la douleur. Elle ressentit les liens que les six autres anges venaient de tisser. Elle se releva pour montrer à Michael qui la regardait qu'elle ne se laissait pas faire et que elle et tout les autres étaient bien plus forts qu'il ne le pensait. Et c'est là que leur véritable pouvoir se réveilla, la douleur disparut dans la poitrine de chacun et tous (sauf Riza qui est à l'écart !) purent admirer les ailes qui venait d'apparaître dans le dos de chacun. Les plus impressionnantes étaient celles de Scar, elles étaient aussi noires que l'ébène ! Celles de Al étaient toujours blanches alors que les autres étaient un peu colorés, très légèrement. Winry en bleu pâle, Ed en jaune pâle, Maes en marron très pâle et Roy un mélange de rouge, de jaune et de orange tout ça très pâle. Il n'y a que Al et Scar qui avait des couleurs prononcées. Riza savait qui c'était passé quelque chose, mais elle n'avait pas la force de l'imaginer. A l'intérieur d'elle-même, elle savait qu'elle faiblissait mais son corps ne répondait pas à la fatigue ni à la douleur. A ce moment, elle ne se sentait plus du tout humaine, une partie d'elle mourrait, et s'était une partir d'elle importante. C'était toute sa vie, ses souvenirs, ses émotions et ses sentiments, tout disparaissait et fondé dans les ténèbres. Michael émis un petit rire satisfait, il savait qu'elle perdait son humanité et apparemment il était content.

Michael : Alors, ça fait quoi de perdre se qui d'humain en soi ?

Riza : ….Pou…

Michael : Eh bien ! Tu as perdu ta langue ?

Il riait et elle, elle n'arrivait plus à parler. Aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, Elle perdait tout ses sens un par un et ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Michael : Ne t'en fais pas, tu garderas la vue et l'ouie, mais bientôt il te sera incapable de penser ! Avant ça, je te dit que si tu perds tes sens, c'est parce que….. Tu meurt tout simplement en te vidant de ton sang, pour moi !

Il riait encore, il était vraiment horrible. Les homonculus derrière lui avait enfin fini de ce décongelé. Ils repartaient pour avoir leur revanche.

Winry : Wouaa ! C'est incroyable je me sens en grande forme !

Elle évita sans difficulté une attaque de Magna et l'arrose de la tête aux pieds !

Ed : Oui, c'est ce que j'allais dire ! Aller après la douche, la foudre ! Ce n'est pas bien de se balader tout trempé quand il y a de l'orage !

Magna s'écroula tout cramé tellement la charge était forte. Pika et Ed étaient aux anges et Winry sautait partout. Scar fit disparaître Magna dans un endroit que Aéris lui décrivit pour l'y envoyer.

Al : Et c'est quoi cet endroit où tu voulais l'envoyer ?

Aéris : Chez moi ! Il va avoir une bonne surprise en se réveillant !

Maes : Ah bon ? Mais c'est un méchant que tu viens d'envoyer là !

Aéris : Oui je sais ! Mais il ne pourra rien faire ! Fait moi confiance ! Oh la ! Faites attention baissez-vous !OO !

Roy venait de passer au-dessus d'eux avec sur ses talons l'esprit de feu. Hao lui avait demandé de le manger ! Scar l'avait suivie quelque seconde plus tard. Ed était mort de rire devant ce spectacle mais il perdit son sourire quand l'esprit de feu de mit à le poursuivre ! Puis Roy et Ed se dirigèrent vers Hao et quand ils le dépassèrent et que l'esprit de feu fut à sa hauteur, Scar les envoya dans la maison d'Aéris.

Scar : Aéris, tu es sur que j'ai bien fait de les envoyer là-bas ?

Rink : Il n'y a pas de problème ! En voyant son frère il va se calmer ! Il n'y a rien à craindre ! Bon maintenant dépêchons-nous !

Ils arrivèrent à la porte quand les homonculus leur barrèrent la route, une fois de plus !

Ed : Putain, mais ils sont increvables ces cons ! Ah oui c'est vrai ! C'est des homonculus !--'

Envy : Eh oui blondinet ! Et vous n'avez pas l'autorisation d'entrer ! Donc je vais me faire un plaisir de vous….Eh ! Mais vous portez des ailes !

Al : Et c'est maintenant qu'il s'en rend compte !

Winry : Oui, on en porte et on va passer !

Envy : Ca m'étonnerait blondinette !

Scar : C'est pas très original tes surnoms !

Lust : On s'en fiche !

Ses doigts s'allongèrent et Scar les évita puis les pris de son bras maudit. Il les fit explosé. Gluttony se jeta sur lui et Pika à l'aide sa queue lui pris un pied et l'envoya balader. Puis soudainement Rink et Aiolia se jetèrent dans le tas pour que tout le monde s'écarte et ils défoncèrent la porte. Michael les attendait derrière la porte la main levée dans leur direction. Ils s'écartèrent au moment où il envoya une boule d'énergie et Greed se la prit dans le ventre.

Michael : Zut ! Loupé !

Puis une autre boule d'énergie fut envoyé mais cette fois-ci dans sa direction. Il l'évita facilement, Aéris se tenait debout, ses ailes sorties et son sceptre dans la main. L'élue des terres et le seigneur des ténèbre allaient s'affronter. Il se mit à rire.

Michael : Vous arrivez trop tard ! La cérémonie est presque achevée et votre amie est au plus bas ! Elle mourra dans peu de temps me donnant ainsi vie et force pour te supprimer Aéris !

Il laissa apparaître derrière lui le bassin où était Riza. Elle était debout, tout trempée car plus d'une fois elle était tombée, ses jambes ne pouvant plus la portaient. Mais à chaque fois elle se relevait.

Rink : Espèce de monstre ! Tu n'as donc aucun cœur ? Où est le Michael qui se préoccupé toujours de la santé des autres et qui était bon et juste ?

Michael : Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles ! Et par-dessus tout, tu m'ennuies ! Meurt !

Une grande explosion eu lieu et les anges en profitèrent pour entrer dans la pièce. Quand la fumée se dissipa, Aéris était devant son frère et elle avait arrêté l'attaque. Les homonculus avaient été projeté contre un mur et ils étaient à moitié assommés. Les autres s'approchèrent du bassin et retirèrent les plumes des réceptacles. Celle-ci étant bien vieille dégagée énormément de puissance. Chacune des plumes alla à l'ange correspondant a son élément. Ensuite Croc-blanc essaya de rentrer dans le bassin mais la forme d'étoile du bassin le rendait très étroit et il était trop gros pour passer. Alors c'est Roy qui alla la chercher (tiens, tiens il en profite le monsieur !). Malgré qu'elle ne sente rien, bizarrement elle arrivait à sentir les mains brûlantes de Roy sur sa peau glacée ainsi que le regard des autres. Winry arriva et avec un morceau de tissus lui banda son poignet. Elle était très faible et avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Rink s'approcha et réfléchit.

Rink : Il faudrait la soigné de toute urgence ! A moins que…J'aille remplacer Aiolia dans le combat et il s'en occupera !

Maes : Ah ! Parce qu'il a fait des études de médecine ?

Il n'eut pas le temps d'avoir la réponse que Rink était déjà parti remplacer le chevalier qui vint vers eux le plus vite possible. A peine arrivé, il posa sa main sur le poignet sanglant de Riza et la plaie se referma immédiatement.

Aiolia : Voilà ! C'est fait, maintenant j'ai une petite idée qui va vous renforcé et vous guérir en même temps qu'elle !

C'est vrai qu'ils étaient aussi en mauvais état ! Ils se demandaient tous quel était se moyen et ils écoutèrent Aiolia très attentivement.

Scar : A nous six on pourra ? Je croyais que c'était uniquement pour cette stupide cérémonie !

Winry : Eh bien il serait possible que nous fassions autre chose ! Alors on peut nous guérir ? C'est chouette !

Aiolia : Bon pas de temps a perdre ! Mettez-vous en cercle, et bah Riza restera au milieu, et utilisez les plumes des éléments. En ayant en tête la guérison, je crois que ça devrait aller !

Ils se placèrent comme le chevalier d'or l'avait dit et une douce aura les entoura pour former une grande lumière. On entendit Michael hurlait la mort !

Michael : Non ! Vous ne me volerez pas ma vie ni mon pouvoir !

Aéris se protégea les yeux et Rink fit de même quand une bourrasque d'énergie s'abattu dans la pièce, enfin ce qu'il en rester ! Quand les anges ouvrirent leurs yeux, ils étaient totalement guéris et leur force était au maximum. Même Riza avait repris des couleurs et son sang par la même occasion ! Mais par contre, elle n'avait pas encore ouvert ses yeux, elle semblait tellement paisible qu'on aurait cru que plus jamais elle ne se réveillerait, qu'elle avait rejoins l'autre monde.

Et voilà ! Vite je commence mon autre chapitre et a plus !

Laissez des reviews ça fait toujours plaisir !

Ange de feu.


	11. Chapter 10:La fin?

Chapitre 10 : La fin ?

Soudainement ils avaient peur, peur qu'elle ne se réveillerait jamais. Et pourtant doucement on pouvait voir sa poitrine se soulevait et redescendre et ses yeux se levèrent comme pour se réveiller d'un long sommeil.

Riza : Il est où l'autre enfoiré que je le fusille ?

Tous éclatèrent de rire de voir que Riza était bien redevenu elle-même ! Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de se réjouir d'avantage, Michael enchaîna une autre grande vague d'énergie et les homonculus se relevèrent aussi, impatient de prendre leur revanche.

Aiolia : Merde ! Y a du souci à se faire ! Bon je vais aidé les frangins et vous occupez vous des autres ! Roy tu ferais mieux de l'emmener autre part, ils ne doivent pas la reprendre ni vous d'ailleurs ! Prends toutes les plumes et partez, vite !

A ces mots ils ne protestèrent pas et ils s'en allèrent au loin en laissant leurs amis dans la bataille. Envy et Ed s'échauffé déjà l'un sur l'autre tandis que Aéris arrivait à dominer Michael et Rink alla aider les anges. Heureusement qu'avec les ailes, c'est plus pratique pour s'en aller !

Roy : Je crois bien qu'en l'air ils auront du mal à nous trouver !

Un éclair passa à deux doigts du nez de Roy. Il regarda en bas plutôt en colère puis vit Pika qui se frotter la tête en regardant en haut.

Pika : Désolé !

Roy : T'aurait quand même pu faire attention ! J'ai pas envie de finir ma vie foudroyer comme un oiseau !

Riza : Pourquoi pas ? Ce serait amusant de te voir en pigeon déplumé !

Roy : --' C'est toujours sympa de me soutenir !

Elle riait et souriait, ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu rire et sourire comme ça, il était content. Ils sortirent du repère et s'en allèrent vers une grande colline où il y avait une forêt.

Roy : Bon, ce n'est pas le grand luxe comme cachette mais au moins, on est à l'abri de tous les regards !

Riza : Oui ! Ah ! Ca fait du bien a nouveau de sentir la fraîcheur sur la peau, de parler et de frissonner au moindre coup de vent glacial !

Et là gros vent glacial !

Riza (claquant des dents) : Bon d'accord, j'ai rien dit ! Mais ça fait du bien quand même !

Bon ils s'étaient débarrassé des deux autres juste avant, mais les homonculus avaient eux aussi leur puissance qui donnait du mal. Mais eux aussi avaient leur ressource ! Scar se démenait contre Greed qui semblait s'amuser, Gluttony en avait assez de toute l'eau que lui envoyer Winry, Maes arrivait à se débrouiller fasse à Pride, Ed et Envy se prenaient chacun des coups de l'autre mais à chaque fois ils se relèvent et ça n'en finit pas, Al s'occupait, non s'en mal, de Lust mais il arrivait grâce à la puissance du vent à repousser ses ongle. Croc-blanc s'amusait à congeler Sloth dès qu'elle sortait son pouvoir et Pika faisait enrager Wrath. Rink passait entre les combats et avec son épée sacrée il embrochait les homonculus pour les affaiblir.

Aéris donnait du mal à Michael et mené à son plus grand plaisir, mais il gardait un sourire plus qu'inquiétant. Aiolia foudroyait tout sur son passage, Michael n'aimait pas vraiment c'est éclairs ! (Au chocolat !) Mais encore une fois Michael souriait. Il refit une énorme vague d'énergie qui repoussa l'élève et son maître, puis il tendit la main vers le ciel et une gigantesque aura noire l'entoura.

Aéris : Oh oh ! Je crois qu'on a un petit problème ! Ne me dites pas qu'il va utiliser cette attaque ?

Aiolia : J'ai bien peur que si Aéris ! Attention !

Michael : Que le chaos des ténèbres s'abattent sur la Terre et la réduise à néant !

Tous, gentils comme méchants, s'arrêtèrent de se battre quand la Terre se mit à trembler. Une immense fissure apparut dans la terre et Aéris manqua de peu de tomber dedans car Alphonse l'avait retenu.

Aéris : Oh merci mon Alphonse !

Al : De rien ! Mais je ne crois pas que se soit le bon moment pour en parler !

Aéris : Tout a fait d'accord !Bon lui il m'énerve !èé

Elle brandit son sceptre en direction de Michael et un fin rayon en sortit.

Sur la colline, le tremblement se faisait ressentir avec beaucoup de force. Roy et Riza vinrent la fissure qui venait du repère.

Roy : Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Ne me dit pas que c'est Michael qui a pu faire ça ?

Riza : Hélas, j'en ai bien peur ! Et il se disait affaiblit, il se foutait vraiment de notre gueule !

Roy : Le pire, c'est qu'il est vraiment affaiblit ! En forme sa puissance serait encore plus dure !

Riza : Quoi ?

Roy : Et avant que tu ne dise quelque chose, c'est vrai, il est vraiment très puissant !

Là, une grande fissure arriva a une grande vitesse sur eux et sépara la colline en deux. Elle continua plus loin en rétrécissant de plus en plus puis s'arrêta enfin loin dans la forêt.

Les deux : OO ! C'est quoi ça ?

Sans s'en rendre compte cette soudaine fissure les avait lancé dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Ils se regardèrent deux secondes puis se séparèrent vite fait, tout les deux aussi rouge que des tomates. Mais pour le moment, ils avaient senti Scar faiblir bizarrement et rapidement.

Le fin rayon avait transpercé Michael et il était tombé au sol lourdement mais aussi vite que l'éclair, il était de nouveau sur pied avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux.C'est alors qu'il s'approcha rapidement de la personne la plus proche de lui qui était Scar, il enfonça alors son bras dans sa poitrine. Scar hurla de douleur et s'effondra au sol tandis que Michael tenait dans sa main, une sphère noire aussi grande qu'une boule de pétanque. Là, le pouvoir de Scar chuta dangereusement et une infime parti de son aura prouvait qu'il était encore en vie. Tous les homonculus se rassemblèrent derrière Michael qui tenait toujours la sphère de Scar.

Aéris : Non ! Tu lui as volé son âme ? Espèce de pourriture rend la lui !

Michael (Ne faisant pas attention à Aéris): Envy ! Prend-la et fais attention ! Je vais récupérer les autres !

Personne n'eut le temps d'en place une que Michael se retrouva de devant Envy à devant Winry le bras dans sa poitrine. Il y ressortit une sphère, non pas noire, mais bleu ciel alors que Winry criait de douleur et s'écroulait. Ed fulmina et se précipita sur Michael sans que Rink n'arrive à le retenir, puis Michael lui affligea la même torture. Il avait maintenant en sa possession trois sphères, une noire, une bleue ciel et une jaune, trois âmes qui ne lui appartenait pas. Cela rendait Aéris vulnérable car les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et il savait qu'un ange triste était sans défense. Puis il partit en direction de Maes et encore une fois les cris de douleur se firent entendre et personne ne pouvait attraper Michael, personne car les homonculus veiller aux grains. Et d'ailleurs, Aiolia et Rink était dans une confrontation avec Greed et Pride, et les deux monstres s'occupaient de Sloth et Wrath. Le seigneur des ténèbres avait totalement le champ libre.

Roy et Riza sentait leur ami faiblir a toute vitesse mais ne savais pas se qui se passait et imaginaient le pire. Quand Maes fut touché, Roy ne pouvait plus se contenir, Riza essayait de le dissuader d'aller là-bas mais il était très en colère et il faisait peur à voir ! Puis s'était au tour de Al et alors la tristesse d'Aéris se fit plus grande et Michael tenant une sphère blanche dans sa main disparut et apparut sur la colline sous le regard médusé de Roy et de Riza. Dans ses mains, il tenait cinq sphères de différente couleur, noir, bleu, jaune, marron et blanc. Et sans qu'ils n'aient rien pu faire, Michael arracha aussi à Roy une sphère rouge, celui-ci retomba lourdement au sol, les ailes disparaissant sous le regard horrifié de Riza. A ce moment le seigneur des ténèbres lança les cinq sphères au dessus de sa tête.

Michael : Vous, les éléments qui veille sur l'univers entendez moi ! De mon pouvoir, je fais de vous mes alliés pour détruire la lumière de l'élue ici présente ! Venez à moi !

Les sphères devinrent noires puis elles se glissèrent dans le cœur de Michael. Sa force augmenta et ses yeux révélé une victoire, il prit Riza par le poignet et la releva. Il avait gagné.

Rink, Aiolia, Croc-blanc et Pika venaient d'immobilisé les homonculus et Rink les envoya quelque part on ne sait où. Aéris était à genoux et pleurait la douleur des anges disparut. Le frère et le maître s'approchèrent d'elle, Pika et Croc-blanc étaient un peu en retrait.

Rink : Aéris je t'en pris ! Reprend toi ! Tu ne vas pas le laisser faire quand même?

Aéris : Mais Rink ! Ils sont morts ! Je sens leur douleur, leur tristesse, c'est horrible je ne peux rien faire ! Rien du tout, il est trop puissant !

Rink s'étonné d'entendre sa sœur parler ainsi, c'est alors qu'il vit Aiolia s'approchait d'elle et se mettre à son niveau. Il la regarda deux secondes puis sa main partit sur la joue de la jeune fille dans une gifle magistrale ! Il était en colère.

Aiolia (énervé) : Non mais c'est quoi ces paroles ? Tu t'es entendu ? Ne reparle jamais de cette façon tu m'entends ? Jamais ! Ce que je vois là ce n'est pas la Aéris que j'ai entraîné, ce n'est qu'une gamine qui pleurniche ses compagnons morts alors qu'ils ne le sont pas ! Tu marche en plein dans le piège de Michael, te rendre triste pour t'affaiblir ! Ils ne sont pas morts ! Tu peux les sauver si tu te reprends ! Allez élue ! Lèves-toi et reprends le combat ! Tu sais comment le battre, je ne t'ai pas entraîné pour rien !

Il se leva et partit en direction de la colline. Rink avait regardé la scène un peu surprit de la réaction du chevalier, mais il le comprenait. Aéris était la seule capable d'employer une puissance pour libérer ses compagnons. Elle devait se reprendre. Il vit sa sœur mettre une main sur sa joue rougie par la gifle, puis elle se leva toujours sous le regard de son frère et elle alla se jetait dans ses bras.

Aéris (pleurant comme une madeleine): Je suis trop bête frangin ! Non je suis même conne ! C'est vrai que je n'ai pas sentie qu'ils étaient toujours vivants, mais j'ai vraiment eu peur de les perdre !

Rink (souriant) : Tu sais avec le monde qui nous attend à la maison tu aurais pu les remplacer ! Non, je plaisante, toi aussi tu as sentie qu'ils feraient partis de la famille ? Tu vois tu as sentie par toi-même c'est bien !

Il lui caressa les cheveux gentiment et la regardait avec toujours son doux regard fraternel. Cette scène lui rappelait quand elle était petite et que Pika lui faisait la tête, elle s'était jetait en pleurant comme maintenant dans les bras de son frère. Il l'avait consolé et lui avait ébouriffé sa tignasse blonde, étant son grand frère il l'avait toujours protégé, consolé et même bercé quand leur mère était absente. Aiolia l'avait remplacé quand elle était partit s'entraîner avec lui et maintenant, elle avait deux grands frères qui la surveillent. Après ses souvenirs, Aéris leva la tête et avait séché ses larmes, elle déploya ses ailes puis s'éleva dans le ciel pour voir où était son ennemis. Il était entrain de tenir d'une main Aiolia par le cou et de l'autre, pareille pour Riza. Elle l'appela et celui-ci se retourna en lâchant ses proies au sol. Il avait un grand sourire sur son visage, sans prévenir il se rapprocha d'Aéris très rapidement puis alors qu'il pensé pouvoir en terminé rapidement avec elle, il fut immobilisé par un éclair et par un jet de glace qui lui paralysa la jambe.

Michael : Pauvre imbécile ! J'ai tous les éléments en moi ! Vos attaques ne sont guère dérangeante comparait à se que moi je peux vous faire !

La glace fondit immédiatement et il envoya aux deux monstres une déferlante de tous les éléments. Pour se défendre, ils firent un bouclier de glace et de foudre qui ne tint pas longtemps et ils se prirent l'attaque. Aéris cria de peur pour les deux bêtes alors que Michael lui ria.

Michael : Maintenant j'ai le champ libre !

Rink : Ne parle pas si vite, Michael !

Michael (levant les yeux au ciel) : Oh ! Encore un gêneur !

Il ne pu faire aucun mouvement car Rink venait de l'immobilisé. Rink cria à sa sœur de se dépêcher et Michael se débattait comme un forcené !

Aéris tenait son sceptre dans sa direction puis elle ferma les yeux.

Aéris : Eléments ! Entendez l'appel de l'élue des terres, libérez vous des chaînes de cet homme qui vous à manipulé et revenait dans la lumière ! Les ténèbres ne peuvent que vous détruire, revenez dans vos hôtes qui sont les anges des éléments !

A ce moment, elle s'approcha de Michael et enfonça son sceptre dans sa poitrine pour libérer les sphères qui avait reprit leur couleur. Chaque sphère alla chez son propriétaire. Les monstres et Aiolia qui les avait rejoint, s'occupèrent des premiers qui se réveillait et Riza, restait sur la colline, vérifiait si Roy reprenait son âme. Aéris revint sur la terre ainsi que Rink qui tenait toujours fermement Michael.

Michael : Je me demande où tu vas toujours trouver cette force pour me vaincre au dernier moment élue ! Mais sache que la prochaine fois c'est toi qui viendras à moi ! Tu viendras dans les ténèbres pour sauver tes chères petits maximon ! Et là, c'est moi qui te vaincras !

Il ria de plus belle puis disparut dans un nuage noir et Rink ne serra plu que de ce nuage dans ses bras !

Aéris : Pff ! De toute manière il dit toujours ça ! Il pourrait changer de cassette parfois ! Bon comment vous allez vous ?

Al : Bah sa peut aller ! Content que tu es retrouvé le sourire !

Ed : Mouai ! Ca va ! Au fait tout le monde et là ? Hey ! J'ai plu mes ailes !OO !

Tous ceux qui se réveillent: Ah ouai tiens ! On a plus nos ailes !

Rink : C'est peut être parce que le danger est passer ! Enfin pour le savoir, il vaut mieux attendre d'être à la maison !

Croc-blanc : Tiens, c'est la première fois de la journée que tu n'as pas la réponse !

Rink : Tu sais je n'ai pas toujours la réponse !

Aéris, Aiolia et les monstres : Hum, hum !(Toussote légèrement !)

Rink : --' Oh sa va ! Au fait vous allez bien les bêtes ?

(Du coté de la colline)

L'énergie de Michael disparaît, Riza qui tenait Roy dans ses bras regarda du côté des autres. Michael avait disparu, et Roy semblait reprendre ses forces rapidement, c'était bon à savoir ! Doucement, le colonel émergeait des ténèbres et ouvrait ses yeux petit à petit pour voir apparaître la silhouette de la jeune femme qu'il aimait tant. Celle-ci regardait ailleurs mais souriait, elle le tenait dans ses bras si agréablement chaud et de voir qu'elle n'avait pas l'air blessée le rassurait. Il leva doucement une main vers elle, caressant son visage si doux, et leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle lui sourit tendrement.

Riza : Est-ce que sa va ? Tu te sens bien ?

Roy : Oui, très bien ! Surtout en ce moment, dans tes bras !

Ces mots la firent rougir et elle détourna son regard du sien pour échapper à ses yeux qui l'observaient toujours. Il commença à se lever et se mit debout, il avait la tête qui tournait.

Roy : Ou la ! J'ai du me lever trop vite ! (La regarde de haut en bas) C'est dingue comment tu peux être jolie comme ça ! Il faudrait que tu sois comme ça tous les jours pour que tu ais tous les hommes à tes pieds !

Riza : Ca veut dire quoi ça ? Que si je n'avais pas été comme cela je ne serais pas séduisante ?

Roy : Non, je n'ai pas voulu que tu comprennes ça, mais de toute façon même avant que je sache que tu étais un ange, je te trouvais très séduisante !

Elle rougit encore plus et se retourna, ne montrant que ses ailes et son dos. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, pas quoi dire, cette homme était charmeur certes mais avec combien de fille avait il pu sortir ? Elle avait peur de n'être qu'une autre de ses conquêtes, rien de plus et pourtant, durant ces derniers jours, avant même qu'elle se transforme, il avait été là ! Il l'avait consolé lorsque le cadavre lui était tombé dessus, il l'a soutenu une nuit devant le lac, il lui avait offert des mots si doux, offert ses bras pour y pleurer. Il devait y avoir autre chose.

Riza : Mais comme tu dis, si je restais comme ça, et bien je le resterais !

Roy : Hein ! De quoi tu parles ? Tu vas rester en ange ?

Riza : Oui, en quelque sorte ! Le cercle de transmutation sert à me transformer, mais la méthode qui consistait à redevenir humaine a était perdue ! Donc…voilà !

Elle ne s'était pas retournée mais elle avait juste mit une main sur son bras et ne bougeait pas. Roy s'approcha doucement mais resta pourtant éloigné d'elle.

Roy : Que tu sois en ange ou pas, pour moi tu resteras toujours Riza Hawkeye, 1er lieutenant à mon service ! Ca ne changera rien, tu seras toujours la même.

Riza : Merci, merci de croire en moi ! Mais si je dois rester comme ça, je ne pense pas pouvoir réintégrer l'armée !

Elle s'était à peu près retourné et avait un petit sourire. Roy cette fois-ci s'approcha encore plus d'elle, leurs corps se touchaient presque et tout les deux étaient plongé dans le regard de l'autre.

Roy : Alors reste au moins près de moi, ne me laisse pas seul, pas sans toi !

Sa main effleura le visage de Riza pour effacer les larmes naissantes, puis leurs visages se rapprochèrent doucement et leurs lèvres se touchèrent pour ensuite s'unir l'une à l'autre. C'est alors qu'une grande lumière blanche apparu, pareille a celle de la transformation en ange, et les deux tourtereaux se séparèrent. Riza ferma les yeux et alors ses ailes disparurent dans un nuage de plumes, les mèches d'or et d'argent redevinrent blondes et une voix se fit entendre.

La voix : Pour pouvoir redevenir humaine, il faut pouvoir ressentir les choses certes, mais le plus important et l'amour. Il faut pouvoir ressentir l'amour pour redevenir humaine et là, tu seras certainement fatiguée vu que tu a failli mourir, donc je compte sur cet homme pour te veiller !

Riza : Ma……maman ? C'est toi ?

Les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, elle avait reconnu l'aura protectrice de sa mère qui l'avait toujours protégé jusqu'à sa mort, alors qu'elle n'avait que 6 ans. Riza sentie une main maternelle la prendre dans c'est bras une dernière fois, puis quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle était toujours dans cette lumière mais cette fois, s'était Roy qui se tenait devant elle. Elle lui sourie et alla se réfugier dans ses bras pour s'y endormir de fatigue sous le regard protecteur de l'homme qui l'aimait et qu'elle aimait.

(Du côté des autres)

Pika : Bah on peut dire que sa va ! Tiens, c'est quoi cette lumière ?

Aéris : Tiens ! On dirait que……

Rink : Elle redevient humaine !

Tous : Qui ?

Aiolia : A votre avis bande d'abrutis !--'

Ed : Abrutis toi-même d'abord ! Et puis, tiens c'est vrai, on les avait oublié ces deux là ! Je me demande bien ce qu'ils font ?

Maes : Bah je crois que tu es encore trop **petit** pour comprendre !

Ed (s'emportant comme d'hab !) : C'EST QUI, QUI EST TELLEMENT PETIT QU'IL POURRAIT SE FAIRE ECRASER PAR UN PLUME D'OISEAU ?

Al et Winry : Edward ! Il a pas dit ça !--'

Scar : Et c'est repartit ! Bon c'est pas tout mais il faudrait peut être les rejoindre puis partir par la suite !

Aéris : Bonne idée !

Aiolia et Rink : Bon et bien elle a retrouvé le sourire au moins !

Quand ils arrivèrent sur la colline, Roy les attendait et Riza s'était endormit dans ses bras. Ils allaient retrouvé les habitudes d'avant, enfin presque, car tout était fini et bien fini. Quand Riza se réveilla, c'était le lendemain et elle était chez elle, elle crut que tout ça était un rêve quand elle remarqua son habit puis son salon envahis par tout le petit monde de la veille. Bien sur pas tout le monde, Maes était retourné chez lui car il voulait voir sa femme et sa fille de toute urgence et Roy avait du embarqué chez lui Rink, Scar et Aiolia donc elle se retrouvé avec Ed qui dormait dos à dos avec Winry, Al qui servait de nounours à Aéris qui le serrait contre elle et les deux monstres qui avaient sympathisé avec Hayate. Après une bonne douche et un bon petit déjeuné, elle alla voir les jeunes qui dormaient encore, enfin Winry était à moitié réveillé !

Winry : Il est quelle heure ?

Riza : Tu vas rire ! Il est 15h15 !

Winry : OO ! Quoi !

Et pendant deux jours ils récupérèrent leur force et leur manque de sommeil ! Bien évidemment, les militaires avaient reçus un coup de téléphone du QG pour savoir la raison de leur absence.

Roy : Euh…qu'est-ce que je dis ? Je ne vais pas tout leur raconter !

Maes : Attends, passe ! Oui, allô ! C'est le lieutenant-colonel Hughes à l'appareil, oui c'est que en fait nous sommes tous tombé malade a cause d'une épidémie ! (Tousse un peu) Oui, oui quand est-ce qu'on revient ? Euh…à la fin de la semaine ! C'est ça, au revoir ! Et voilà le boulot !

Bref, ils se sont fait passer pour des malades ! Deux jours après, Aéris, Rink, Aiolia et les deux monstres repartaient dans leur monde. Mais Aéris les prévint qu'elle risquait de repasser pour cette fois-ci, les embarquait avec elle. Personne n'avait comprit mais ils verraient plus tard sans doute.Et c'est vrai, à peine une semaine après, Aéris débarqua dans le QG puis fit sortirent tout les militaires concernés, c'est-à-dire Ed, Al, Roy et son équipe (oui ils ont rien fait lors de cette aventure mais ils sont au courant pour les monstres donc voilà !) et Maes, qui rejoignirent Winry et Scar. Aéris était accompagné d'autres personnes qu'elle appelait les «chefs», ces personnes là étaient composées que de garçons, sauf une fille qui faisait tâche dans ce groupe ! Donc ces « chefs » s'approchèrent de Ed et l'un d'entre lui dit que s'était lui le chef de cette équipe. Sur le coup il ne comprit rien du tout ! Alors un des chefs s'approcha d'Aéris lui parla puis s'approcha d'un mur. Il sortit de je ne sais où une clé aussi grande qu'une épée et la tendit vers le mur, là une sorte de porte apparu le chef la grande clé s'engouffra dedans. Après quelques minutes, tous arrivèrent devant une gigantesque maison, ou plutôt un manoir ! Et devant l'entrée, une centaine de personne souhaitèrent la bienvenue à la nouvelle équipe.

Winry : Aéris, est-ce là que tu habites ? Woua ! C'est immense !

Aéris : Oui ! Et maintenant vous aussi ! Vous faites partit de la famille à présent, la grande famille des maximon !

Là tout le monde était sur le cul ! Parfois des gosses des rues parlaient d'une équipe de héros qui pouvait sauver des terres et qui voyageait de monde en monde, mais ce n'est que des rumeurs de gosses et pourtant tout le monde en a entendu parlait et c'était vrai ! Dans la foule, ils reconnurent Rink à côté d'une jeune femme qui portait un petit garçon ressemblant étrangement à ce dernier, Aiolia qui était entrain de se disputé avec la seule fille du groupe des chefs quand un jeune homme d'a peu près son âge au cheveux bleu vint le taquiner, et les deux monstres qui s'amusaient avec d'autres monstres qui étaient de toutes les grandeurs ! Ils faisaient partit de se groupe maintenant, de cette famille et quelle famille ! Eux qui pensaient qu'ils n'y auraient plus de problème des plus surnaturels et bien ils devront s'y habituer car à partir de maintenant, c'est une toute autre aventure qui les attends !

The end !

Et voilà ! Fini ! J'espère que cette fanfic vous a plus et que vous m'enverrez desreviews ! Alors a bientôt peut être pour une nouvelle fanfic !

Ange de feu.


End file.
